A New Life: Bella's Story
by MattZeyy
Summary: Edward left Bella broken, but when Renee returns to La Push to take Bella back to Phoenix Bella get mad and phases. Jared is Bella's brother, Bella and Seth imprint on each other after Harry dies. Will they be able to help each other and move on.
1. Anger over Depression

Anger over Depression

**Go easy on me aye, it's me first fan fic.**

It's been two months since Edward left me alone in the woods and I still haven't got past the words he said to me that day.

"_You don't belong in my world Bella"_

_"I Don't want you to come"_

"_I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long"_

I have never felt so broken in my life, I hardly eat, I hardly sleep but when I do I wake up screaming. I know how my behaviour is affecting those around me my big brother Jared is affected the most, he tries his best to help me but it's not enough to dull the pain. My best friends Jacob and Leah come around nearly everyday to hang out with me and for a little while I feel better but when I'm alone I'm constantly reminded of all the times him and me we're alone and how much love I had for him. I live with my Grandmother along with Jared and I know it hasn't been easy on her either.

My thoughts were interrupted by a woman shouting out my name coming into the house.

"Bella, Bella, where are you?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

She hesitated and motioned for me to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Bella, I don't like how you are acting. So I've come to a decision that i'm bringing you back to Phoenix"

NO! NO! No I can't leave, NO I WONT!

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! I'M STAYING HERE"

I've never felt such rage flow through me as it has now, so much of it to the point where I am shaking. Renee stands up and starts to try calm me down.

"Bella honey, calm down."

"NO! I won't clam down, your taking me away from my home! I'm not leaving"

"Yes you are Bella, I'm sick of you feeling depressed, maybe a change of scenery might do you well"

The shaking continues and I'm becoming more and more angry.

I see Jared burst through the door. "Oh no, Bella come here"

I sprint towards him maybe he can help me, he takes me outside but not before I hear my mom say the words that instantly hits my peak of anger.

"Bella he isn't coming back!"

I felt Jared push me into the trees nearby, i heard the shredding of clothes, i look down to see paws. AH! where are my hands, what 's going on!

_"Bella, Bella"_

_"Jared?"_

_"Yes Bella it's me"_

_"What the hell is happening!, what the hell is going on!, why do i have paws!,"_

_"Bella calm down and i'll explain, man I wish Sam was here!"_

_"I'll go get him if ya like?" I heard a voice, who is that, Embry?"_

_"Hello Bella, welcome to the pack!"_

_"Pack what pack, whats going on, how can i hear you guys?"_

_"Embry go get Sam, tell him we've got another who's phased"_

_"Okay i'll be back as soon as i can"_

_"Jared what's going on?"_

_"Well Bella remember all those legends that say we descended from wolves?"_

_"Yeah, Oh God, I'm not a wolf am I?"_

_"I'm sorry Bella but yes you are"_

_"Oh My God, oh My God, Oh My God, this can't be happening!"_

_"Bella you need to calm down or you won't be able to change back"_

_"Jared I'm here, who phased?"_

_"Bella"_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Yeah, she got in an argument with Renee when she tried to force her to go back to Phoenix" I could see myself through the eyes of Jared looking at me arguing with Renee._

_"How has this happened, a female has never phased before"_

_"I have no idea, she hasn't shown any outbursts of anger at all"_

_"Perhaps because of her state of depression masked the anger but when she heard something she really didn't like she snapped and the anger took over"_

_"I guess that's reasonable, plus she has been growing and has gotten a lot stronger, i should of known"_

_"Jared there was no way of foreseeing this, Bella is the first female werewolf in our history"_

_"Oh that's great, I'm more of a freak"_

_"No your not a freak but we've got another problem"_

_"Oh what now?" Sam thought_

_"Renee is adamant that Bella leave with her, we have to convince her to let her stay"_

_"Bella, I think it's time you started to change a little, it's the only way your Mother will let you stay here"_

_"Fine, Fine just tell me how to become human again!_

_"Okay first you need to calm down, think happy, calm thoughts" My mind went to the times Edward and I were in our meadow. I hadn't even noticed i was human and naked on the ground._

"Crap, I'm naked" I desperately tried to cover myself because both Sam and Jared are running over.

"Okay, stay right here i'll get you a change of clothes" Jared ran off while Sam moved closer to me.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll look after you" Jared came back with some of my clothes. Wow, how did he get back so fast

"Here you go Bells" he handed me my clothes and they both turned there backs

I put them on "Hey how did you get back so fast?"

"Oh well, we're a lot faster, stronger and all of our senses are hightened"

Oh wow that's pretty cool i guess, i heard my stomach rumbling then the guys laughing.

"Oh yeah and because of our fast metabolism, we eat a lot." Jared said

"C'mon we'll go back to Emily's and get some food" Sam said

"Wait, what about Renee?"

"Don't worry bout her, i explained to her that we were going to have a chat and we'll be back later."

"Okay that's alright, wait I don't think I'm comfortable with being in the same room as Emily"

Sam turned around and asked why?

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what happened to my best friend Leah, I know what you did to her"

"Bella you don't know all the facts, just please come with me and I'll explain everything. It has to do with being a werewolf, so you have to keep your temper in check." He frowned and looked down. I don't know why but then Jared walked up to him and said "Come on lets go, we'll explain the rest to her when we get there"

So they thought it would be better for me to drive there with the others instead of phasing. So now where off to Emily's where i'll apparently hear the good enough reason why Sam dumped Leah for her cousin Emily.


	2. The Pack

We've just arrived at Emily's to see Paul stuffing his face with cupcakes. He looked up shocked to see me then quietly asked why i was here but he didn't know i could hear him perfectly. Sam explained to him what happened and he was just as shocked as Jared and Sam were and then I see Emily walk into the room, I automatically clench my fists and start to get angry, Sam seeing this grabs me and pulls me outside.

"Bella, you have to calm down and let me explain"

"What excuse is there, you left her for her cousin"

"Look werewolves have an instinct it's called imprinting, it's like love at first sight. Your suddenly drawn to that person, you would be what ever that person needs whether it be a friend, a brother or a lover. All other ties are immediately second to your imprint."

I tried to soak in what he meant by it. OK so he was forced to love someone else because of this instinct and broke Leah's heart over it. I started to shake, OK I'm really not liking this thing already. I decided I need to get out of here.

"I got to leave, visit Leah or something."

"Wait, you can't"

"What right do you have to keep me from seeing her"

"Because you just phased, your to angry and anything can set it off"

"So what does this mean?" This better not be going where I think it's going

"I'm sorry but you can't hang out with her for the mean time, or Jake"

That's all it took for me to shred my clothes and sprint off into the forest.

_"Bella, Come back we have to talk more, there's more to explain"_

_"Leave me alone, I want to be by myself right now"_

_"Bella you need to hear this, there's more to the story about Emily and me"_

_I started to get more angry "DAM IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE ABOUT YOU TWO!"_

_"I'm sorry Bella but this is going to happen" __I start to think what he means by that_

_"Bella I order you to come back NOW! I heard this deep voice order me to come back, I couldn't hep it, I had to go back, why can't i move?_

_"Because I ordered you to come back, it's about the pack. I'm the alpha which basically means the leader of the pack and when i give in an order it has to be followed."_

_Oh another wonderful thing "Looks like your not opposed to taking away someones free will"_

_"Bella i don't like it but it had to be done, so i could explain to you what happened"_

_"Fine, fine just get it over with"_

_I started to see visions of Emily starting without the scars on her face the minute Sam imprinted on her then the weeks of rejection and pain Sam felt from not being with her. I saw the argument Sam and Emily had that made Sam phase and scratch her face and the weeks of emotional pain he went through knowing he did what he did. I suddenly knew why he wanted me to know all of this, i could do this not intentionally of course but what happens the next time i get angry i could hurt someone. What am I going to do, does this mean i can't be around anyone anymore, whats going to happen when i go back to Renee._

_"See that's why, we can't risk exposure and we can't allow people to get hurt so from now on stay away from your friends and be with your grandmother as little as possible."_

_"OK I know what i have to do" I can't believe I have to leave them because of what I am._

_"Don't worry Bella, you'll learn to control yourself and you can be with them again."_

_"Oh yeah do you really think i can sometime be with them once i start to avoid them?"_

_"Well Jake is going to phase soon so you won't wait to long there, as for Leah I don't know we'll figure something out. Just come back to Emily's house, get some food and rest."_

_"OK lets go" I feel awful, how is Leah going to forgive me, will we still be friends? I hate this, I hate what i am._

**(Week Later)**

It's been a week since i phased and word has gotten to the elders that a female has phased, which just sent them back looking into the histories to see if there was any indication that there has been a female werewolf. They said that there was nothing which made me feel like more of a freak. Tonight there is going to be a bonfire for me to hear all the stories that Billy wants me to hear and there going to tell me why we were turned into werewolves.

I got Jared to call Leah, Jake and the school that I was very sick and that I don't know when i'll be better so for now my friendship with Leah is all good but only for now. Sam got me phasing to help me control my wolf but it wasn't easy and as for Sam and Emily I have forgiven them because I know that it wasn't intended and that they are feeling very guilty about what happened. So ever since then I have been hanging out with the guys, getting to know them more and more. I have gotten along with Embry more then the rest of them partially because i knew him before all of this but because he's just a good guy to hang out with. Paul has been my least favorite because he has a very short temper and it's really annoying and as for Jared, well we've gotten a lot closer, it's about the only good thing about all of this.

_"I'm glad you two are getting along better" Sam thought_

_"Yeah well we never had much in common so were going through this together"_

_"And about Paul, don't let his temper get to you. He is a good guy and he's very loyal."_

_"Yeah I know I know but still I thought I had a bad temper."_

_Sam snorted "Yeah you do, just not as bad as his."_

_My thoughts went to Jake and Leah and how much I missed them. Sam hearing this thought "Don't worry Bella, I give it two days or so before he phases and for Leah we'll keep with the sick story and if that ends we'll say you went to visit Renee._

Later the night that I first phased I went back to plead with my mom to let me stay, to give me another chance and said that I will change and that she can comeback if I go back to my old ways. My Grandmother had given me the same warning, she did not like how I was and revealed that she was the one who rang Renee to take me. Knowing that she would kick me out and would force me back with Renee I promised that i would change and start hanging around more friends. My Grandmother always new about the pack and went she came over to hug me she new that something happened so that made her adamant that I change my behavior.

_"And your doing a good job to, i can already see you smiling a lot more and your opening up more." His mind flicking through the times Embry and I talked._

_"There isn't anything you feel for him is there?"_

_"No he's just my friend, he's been there for me to listen to me rant on about this life and then I listened to him admit some stuff to me to." My mind went over the conversation about his Father. Sam was quiet, I didn't know why. "Sam is something wrong?"_

_"Well when Embry phased it shocked everyone, because he has the wolf genes that means that his mother had an affair with either Billy, Quil or ... my Father."_

_"I was speechless so to say, Embry had never given that information to me. What am I supposed to do, to think, I shouldn't know this, this is personal._

_"No Bella you would've found out any way by the pack thinking it, it's been a hot topic lately and knowing that they know when of them is the Father and hasn't said anything makes it worse."_

_"Can't you do DNA tests to see?"_

_"That wouldn't be the best idea, we can't walk up to them and say "Hey, we want to know who's Bastard son Embry belongs to so can we take a test?, Embry's words not mine by the way, believe me we've had the talk."_

_"Well you don't have to use the Fathers, You and Embry take the test."_

_"Yeah i guess we could do that but I don't think we could keep it a secret, word will spread."_

_That had me stumped "I'm sorry I don't know what else to say other then I'm sorry"_

_"Don't fret it Bella, we've accepted it and if the chance comes along we'll take it but we're not in a rush. We better be heading off the bonfire is about to start soon."_

_"Okay right behind you, or in front of you anyway haha" I'm a lot faster then the rest of them which pisses them off but I think it's hilarious._

_"Yeah yeah it's wonderful now get a move on"_

**Reviews please, let me know what ya think.**

******I've been thinking about doing a story with all of the events of Bella story in Leah's point of view, tell me what ya think.**


	3. Victoria

Sam and I arrived at the cliffs where the bonfire is taking place. We all huddled around the fire with Quil Sr. and Harry Clearwater while Billy told us the legends of our tribe. He told the stories of Taha Aka and Utlupa then about the third wife and her sacrifice that saved the tribe. He continued to talk about other legends finishing off with Ephraim Black and the treaty with the Cullen's. When the stories finished i asked what made us werewolves. They all exchanged uneasy glances then Billy proceeded to tell me.

"Bella, as you know some members of the tribe carry a gene that allow them to phase when they reach a certain age this gene is activated by the presence of...vampires. It's because of the Cullen's presence that you along with the rest of the boys are werewolves." To say that I was angry would be an understatement, I began to think about what the Cullen's had done to me and my family. It's because of the Cullen's that Sam phased and imprinted on Emily, it's because of the Cullen's that my friends were turned into monsters, it's because of the Cullen's that I became a monster, made me a zombie because of their departure, ruined my friendships with the rest of my friends and soon Leah. I started to shake violently, the rest of the pack seeing this got me away from the elders as i let out a growl and shout out "FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS" and phased. The rest phased along with me.

**(I'm thinking this will be a bit better)**

**_Bella: _**_Stupid leeches, ruined everything! They pretty much destroyed our lives by existing!_

_**Sam: **Yes Bella, now we have more news. A vampire has been trying to get past our borders, she keeps coming back but we don't know why. _Flashes of this vampire went through Sam's mind.

_**Bella: **No, No, No not her, she's after me. _I sent out my memories of when I was playing baseball with the Cullen's when the three vampires came across our paths. I showed them the encounter and everything that transpired from the moment we met to the moment James sank his teeth into my wrist, a lot of the guys growled at that last part.

_**Jared: **How are you still human?_

_**Bella: **Edward sucked the venom out, huh I guess he was good for something_

_**Paul: **I think I like angry Bella, better then depressed Bella._

_**Sam: **Shut up Paul! i don't think she need's a reminder._

_**Paul: **Okay, okay sorry_

_**Sam: **Bella, this Victoria is the one coming on to our land, she has been feeding on people to, if she stays any longer more people are going to phase._

_**Bella: **NO we can't let that happen, we have to kill it!_

_**Sam: **Don't worry Bella we will, we'll all be patrolling together a lot, so the Embry ring school saying your sick, Jared they already think you've gotten what Bella has. Also Seth and Quil are showing signs of phasing soon and one more thing that get's on Jacob's nerves I'm afraid he's going to crack and phase so we need someone watching him. Any volunteers?_

_**Jared: **I'll do it._

_**Sam:** Good it's settled then, Paul you'll have first patrol with Embry and me while Bella goes home and get's some sleep then in the morning she'll relieve Embry. I can't imagine your mother is very happy at the moment Embry so we'll try to keep out of trouble as much as we can._

_**Embry: **Hey don't sweat it, it's all good besides it's kinda fun sneaking out in the middle of the night._

_**Sam: **That's not good Embry, she doesn't know what's going on with you and she's worried._

_**Embry: **Yeah Yeah I know, i feel bad not about her not knowing about who I am._

_**Sam: **Can everyone phase out I want to talk to Embry alone. Jared go take Billy back to his house and wait outside till Jacob arrives back._

_**Jared: **Okay, cya guys._

We all said our goodbyes while Sam and Embry talked. Wonder what their talking about? Never mind I'm sure we'll hear about it from Sam or Embry's thoughts. As I made my way back home I smelt something, something reeked like...LEECH! I followed the scent that let all the way to my home which led to the smell of blood. Oh no, Grandma!

I stormed into the house sniffing, looking for any sign of a threat but finding nothing but the stench. I ran into my grandmother's room to see my her Caretaker lying dead on the with a note next to her.

_See ya soon._

I started crying, mourning for the loss of the wonderful women who looked after my grandmother, she always made an effort to talk to me and befriend me when i was at my lowest and now she's been dragged into my world. A place she shouldn't of been a part of and died because of it, Grandma must still be at the Clearwaters. I ran outside and phased to see Paul, Sam and Embry.

**_Sam: _**_Bella, what's wrong?_

I didn't want to talk i just showed him what i walked in on.

_**Sam: **I'm sorry Bella, Embry contact Jared tell him to phase and let me and Bella explain what happened. Paul go to the Clearwaters inform Harry what's happened. Bella I'm sorry but I need your help, I need you to patrol with me, our numbers are spread._

**_Bella: _**_It's okay Sam, I know. _Then it hit me, it's my fault. It's my fault because I chose to date Edward even when people advised me against it, it's all my fault.

_**Sam: **Bella I'm going to say this once. This is NOT your fault, its that stupid leeches fault. Remember that, they are the problems, none of us knew the legends were true. We will avenge her death._

_**Bella : **Yes we will._

Jared phased and let us tell him everything, he was just as devastated as I was, he had been friends with her as well as I was. We were patrolling when we heard another voice in our heads.

_**Jacob: **AAHH! What the hell! Holy SHIT! Dad!_

_**Sam: **Jacob calm down._

_**Jacob: **Sam, What the hell? What is going on? how can I hear you?_

_**Embry: **Sounds like yesterday I was saying those same things._

_**Jacob: **Embry, what the hell?_

_**Sam: **Embry let me explain, Jacob, you know our legends that say we descend from wolves?_

_**Jacob: **Oh god!_

_**Sam: **Yes, your a wolf._

_**Bella: **It's okay Jake_

**_Jacob: _**_Bella, is that you? I don't remember hearing about female wolves._

_**Bella: **Oh I'm the only one._

Sam talked to him, making him understand more and more about what we are and what we do. Jacob must of seen my mind because when I thought of my Grandmother's caretaker he asked what happened so we explained to him what happened and what killer her. We told him we will have a bonfire tomorrow night to explain more about us and that he should go to sleep. I spent the rest of the night patrolling, thinking about how much I hate Edward and wished his entire species would die. I no longer held any love for that parasite it's been replaced by hate and anger. Sam told me to get Jared to relieve me and get some sleep, I asked if I could sleep at his house knowing I couldn't sleep in my house in which he replied no problem.

I woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Jacob and Embry goofing around, i guess that means there back to being best buds again. They turned to look at me then both gave me a hug and started eating some of Emily's muffins. I walked over to eat some of my own as well then Emily walked out with a ring on her finger. I looked to her and pointed at it, she squealed and told me Sam asked her to marry him while i was excited for the both of them I couldn't help but worry about Leah when this got back to her. Emily seeing the worry in my face seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry, I know that Leah's your best friend but this can't get out. We haven't even started planning because of everything that has happened." her saying this reminded me of what happened. "Oh I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's ok Em, I'm happy for you." and smiled at her.

Just then Sue Clear water came through the front door.

"Hey Emily, I was wondering if you had that batch of blueberry muffins i was after? Hey everyone."

I mumbled a hey, as of right now, out of all the people involved in this Sam/Emily/Leah pain fest i didn't like the most was Sue and Harry. They may know that it was the imprint that broke Leah's heart but when it came to their daughter they didn't show much concern, they were happy for Sam and Emily and Leah knew that which added to her hate of Sam. Sue knows how I feel about her and Harry and they are saddened but I don't let it get to me they should be caring after their heartbroken daughter better.

"Here you go Sue."

She must of seen her ring because she started squealing like a teenage girl.

"Oh Emily I'm so happy for you." Oh yeah, don't forget about your daughter, your certainly going to get it when she finds out.

"Okay I have to go, we'll catch up later bye everyone"

I also mumbled a goodbye. Emily turned to me and looked like she wanted to say something but quickly shot that down when I walked out and phased.

_**Bella: **Hello, Hello._

_**Jacob: **Hey Bells._

_**Bella: **Ah on your first patrol are we._

_**Jacob: **Yep, this is sort of cool, I mean you've got the speed and strength._

_**Bella: **Yeah I guess so, but I would still rather this not all of happened._

_**Jacob: **What do you mean? what's wrong with all of this._

I showed him everything that has happened because of the wolf gene, I may have slipped some stuff the pack didn't like but I don't think they'll mind.

_**Jacob: **Oh...well that's effectively ruined my mood._

_**Bella: **Sorry Jake, if that stuff hadn't happened to us, we would love the wolf._

I didn't even notice that Sam and Paul were both here, so we talked to them for a while. Sam informed us that Tiffany Call has taken Embry to visit some relatives over the holidays. We were patrolling for hours when we heard a new voice inside our heads.


	4. Laurant

_**Leah: **DAD! DAD! WHAT THE FUCK! PAWS!_

**_Seth: _**_DAD! DAD! WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

We could see what was happening through their eyes, Harry unconscious.

_**Sam: **Everyone go to the Clear water house NOW!_

We all sprinted off to the house to find both Clear waters on all fours with the couch destroyed. We phased back I went immediately to the phone and called for an ambulance while the others tended to Harry and trying to get Leah and Seth to phase back. Sam ordered them outside and into the forest because they were to wound up to be doing anything and phased with them. Shortly an ambulance pulled up and loaded Harry in the back.

We got their shortly after and waited in the hall for the outcome while we were trying to support Sue. Leah and Seth still haven't phased back yet and I don't see it happening anytime soon. The doctor came out with sad expression and we all knew what the outcome was.

"I'm sorry Sue, we did all we could. he's passed."

Just then Leah and Seth burst into the corridor and asked what happened. Sue came up to them and explained. Leah started bawling her eyes out while Seth appeared to be numb and couldn't do anything. Sue sat them down and started hugging them. The doctor walked over and said

"You can say goodbye if you like?"

Sue was the one to speak up "Yes please" and the three of them made there way in. Sam came around the corner and told us that he explained to them what happened, then a few minutes later Sue, Leah and Seth came out and told us they were going home neither of them were looking up at us so we gave them our condolences and left.

Sam, me, Paul and Jared went back out to patrol while Jacob went home to get some rest. Our patrol was obviously not one of our favorites but we were sharing our memories of the times we spent with Harry. Sam was showing us the memory of when he first phased and Harry was there for him when I smelt something reek which only meant one thing leech, we followed it to the meadow that Edward and I used to go to then I saw who it was.

_**Bella: ** Laurant, I know who he is, i'll be right back, stay in the trees. I'll see what he wants._

I heard Sam say wait but I was already human again. I pulled on my clothes and stepped out into the meadow where I saw Laurant.

"Laurant"

"Bella?"

"You remember"

"I didn't expect to find you here."

"Isn't it the other way around, I thought you went to Alaska to stay with the Denali's"

"Ah yes, I like them a lot. Especially Irina."

"Oh ah well, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the Cullen's but they are not here and I'm more surprised they left you behind, weren't you some sort of pet of theirs." I had to bite back a growl at that last comment.

"Also you don't smell different... like a wet dog. Victoria won't be happy"

"Why?"

"Me killing killing you, I don't understand last time you were so mouth watering and now i feel disgusted."

"Well you don't smell to good either leech." That did it my temper is building, if he keeps saying stuff like this I'm going to phase.

"Well consider me doing you a kindness, Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully as were i will make it quick."

"No that's not going to happen."

"I don't think you have a choice." I burst out of my wolf and sprint at him with the others.

**_Paul: _**_So did you have fun playing with the leech?_

**_Bella: _**_Well he didn't try to kill me last time so I thought he was good and he turned into a vegetarian so what was i supposed to think._

_**Sam: **Enough! We'll talk later, lets concentrate on killing it!_

We were gaining on him, I was close, i pounced and bit into his shoulder then the rest of the pack came in and took off the rest of his limbs and burned the pieces.

_**Bella: **Good, now it's just Victoria._

_**Sam: **Don't ever do that again, next time wait for my order._

_**Bella: **Sorry, last time I heard he went to Alaska and became a vegetarian. Won't happen again._

_**Sam: **Good, now we'll continue patrolling until tonight to introduce the Clearwaters to the pack. Jake and Embry will patrol the night. Embry returned with his Mother after he heard that harry died._

_**Bella: **What are the Clearwaters doing now?_

_**Sam: **Spending time with Sue, I don't like how two new werewolves are alone. Bella can you patrol around their house?_

_**Bella: **Sure no problem_

When i arrived at the house I heard Harry's voice and some muffled sobs. They must be watching videos of them with Harry, just then Seth left the house and started jogging in some shorts and a singlet, I guess he likes to run when he's upset. I followed quietly enough for him not to hear me but close enough to intervene if something were to happen. Then he turned right into the forest, I could partially see his face, his jaw was shut tight and he was shaking a bit. He all of a sudden stopped and took deep breaths which seemed to help him calm down, wow iv'e never seen a new wolf calm himself down so fast.

He started running but stopped 5 seconds later turned around facing me and started running towards me so i guess he wants to meet me. He made it to me and asked me to change back so I did and put some clothes on, when I walked out I saw him looking down at the ground, I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and said hey. he looked me in the eye and everything changed, I felt a pull towards Seth and I couldn't atop looking at his eyes, I knew what this was, I imprinted and by the way he's looking at me he imprinted on me to.

**Sorry for the tad bit of a short chapter but I thought it should end there, I'll be updating soon in the next couple of days.**

**Still tell me how you think about a Leah story with the events of A New Life.**


	5. Imprinting

**I have created the Leah story I was thinking about doing, it will begin from chapters 3-4 from Bella's story. I also would like you to know that this story is my main priority but I will continue to update Leah's story when I can.**

Seth and I were just staring at each other, I couldn't look away and neither could he. He slowly raised his hand and caressed me cheek which resulted in me blushing. I thought I should say hi, it's been a while

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Bella."

We just stood there looking at each others eyes when Leah joined us.

"What the hell is happening here?" She was very angry.

"Nothing really, how are you?" She hesitated but let out a deep sigh and walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, my temper is off the radar."

"It's OK Leah, I understand." I to have felt the loss of a Father. Which instantly brought my mood down but I looked up at Seth again and that feeling went away.

Leah noticed and whispered "You wanna tell me why you keep peeping at my Brother?"

"He can hear you, you know?"

"Yeah, I thought it would make you blush which it did. ha ha."

"It's got to be with being a wolf."

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should be telling you this."

"I don't want to see or hear anything from Sam." She said his name with absolute disgust.

"Okay, hold on I'll phase and see if he's okay with it."

I walked away, stripped and phased. Immediately the guys saw what happened.

**_Paul: _**_Wow you imprinted on Seth._

_**Bella: **Yep and he imprinted on me to. By the way Sam, they don't what it means, they want me to explain it to them but I thought you should do it but of course Leah didn't want that so could I explain it to them?_

_**Sam: **Hmm I don't know, Leah might lose it._

_**Bella: **I'm sure she will be fine, anyway if she isn't it's not like she can take me ha ha._

_**Sam: **This isn't funny Bella but you have my OK._

_**Bella: **Thank you._ I phased and went back over to them.

"Okay, I'm allowed to explain it to you."

"Thank you Bella."

"Okay where do I start? Right, what happened between me and your brother is called imprinting. It's pretty much the way we find our sole mates. Normally it's just the male wolf imprinting and being there for her and being whatever she needs him to be. Of course I was the first female werewolf so I guess we'll be there for each other and be what ever each other needs."

"So what does that mean?" Seth asked

"So to speak I could be your friend, sister or lover." Seth smiled at the last bit.

"So none of you had a choice, your forced to feel this way because of the imprint?" Leah asked.

"We would of found each other anyway because were meant to be together." I didn't like saying this to Leah about her brother especially because I was practically telling her Emily was meant for Sam and they would of found each other anyway but hopefully she wouldn't pick up on that.

"Has anyone else imprinted?" Dam it, OK just tell her.

"Well Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim and" I hesitated for a few seconds, what was I supposed to say. Was I supposed to blurt it out, how do I say this." Sam imprinted on Emily" I said very fast but because of her wolf she heard it quite clearly.

"WHAT! He imprinted! That's why he left me, because he was forced to!"

"I'm sorry Leah."

"Wait, you said before Sam would be what ever Emily needed right?"

"Yes, that's correct." I said slowly

"So Emily could of chosen to be his friend but yet she betrayed me again and chose to steal him from me. She could of been a sister to him!" I saw she was shaking badly. On instinct I walked over to Seth but to see he was doing the same to me to protect me. Well this is new.

"Leah, you don't want to phase, Sam is there along with Paul."

"DAM IT!"

"Okay all you have to do is remain calm and take deep breaths. You can phase later on."

"Okay I'm going to head back now, I'm sure Mom is worried. Are you coming Seth?" Leah asked.

Seth looked at me then back at Leah. "Not right away, I want to spend a little more time with Bella. I want to learn more about this imprinting."

I could see the look on Leah's face, it was covered with hurt. Is it because Seth is with me so soon or because it's reminding her what happened with Sam and Emily. I was about to say to Seth to spend time with her but Seth interrupted. "I'll be back in hour or so I just want to know more, then I'll be back and we can continue to watch more videos."

Leah looked relieved and happy. "Okay little brother." and took off.

Seth and I turned to face each other, I spoke first. "So you want to take a walk with me, my house it down the road I want to change out of these clothed then maybe we can get some lunch. I'm starving and I'm sure you are to." And then I heard his stomach rumble then I cracked up laughing with him.

"Sure." we walked in a comfortable silence but he broke it. "What are we going to do with our situation?" he asked.

"Well how about we start of as friends then who knows maybe we'll change into something more."

"Okay but what about my age though?" Dam, I totally forgot about that, he's 15 and I'm 18.

"I don't know but you don't look like a 15 year old, when is your 16th birthday?"

"In a Month."

"Right, it's okay, we'll just play it out from here and see where it goes." He agreed and we started chatting. We were talking about our favorite everything's from movies to foods to times of the day to sports and everything else. I arrived at my house changed then went back out to him and we both drove down to Forks for some food.

We were about 2 miles from the treaty line when we were assaulted with the sick smell of vampires and by the smell of things it looks like more then 1. I pulled over and we both got out of the truck to see a familiar sight.

**Another short chapter but I thought I would leave it there. Reviews please, let me know what you think.**


	6. Cullen's

I was shocked to say the least, they were here all of them and looking at me. I looked at their faces and the emotions they were showing, they were showing love, happiness and of course Rosalie with her disgusted and annoyed look which i couldn't care less for right now. I saw beside me Seth shaking and growling. Edward was the first to speak up.

"Bella get away from him."

"He's fine." I snapped.

"He can't control himself, what are you doing with him, he's dangerous."

"Yeah well, how would you like it if you were a new werewolf and you've been hit with seven vampire scents. What i'm doing with him is none of your business and he's not dangerous."

"Love, he's a young wolf, your in danger."

My anger was slowly making an appearance. "He's not a danger, AND DO NOT CALL ME LOVE!"

I saw Rosalie mumble something quietly but I obviously heard it. "Well isn't she a happy one. We leave and she finds a pack of mutts to play with instead."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROSE, I MAY OF PUT WITH YOUR BULLSHIT BEFORE BUT I WON'T ANY LONGER!" I looked at their faces to see them shocked, well obviously they have never seen me swear before. Especially Rose between me hearing her, standing up for myself and swearing. I took a sideways glance to see Seth shaking pretty badly so I walked over to him and put my arms around him trying to calm him down which worked.

"Bella, love how did you hear her." I started shaking again.

"I told you not to call me love!" I gritted my teeth.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry how did you hear her and why are you spending time with these mutts. I should never have left."

"These _mutts _happen to have been there for me all this time that you were gone, they are my real family. I heard her because I'm a werewolf, I phased." I could hear them all gasp.

Edward was the first to respond. "No it can't be, No she can't be one of them."

Seth who remained quiet spoke up. "Why are you here?"

Carlisle spoke first. "A week or so ago Alice stopped seeing visions of Bella, we thought she died so we came to see if she was OK."

"Right well she's fine you can leave now."

"Actually we would like to speak to her first."

"NO!" Seth growled.

I spoke up. "I'm fine Carlisle now I think you should all leave before the rest of the pack get here."

"We would just like a few words with you that's all."

"NO! You don't have the right anymore to speak to me. You all left me, I was depressed for months, it was because of you that i got so angry that I phased, it's because of you all I am what I am."

Esme stepped forward this time. "Bella we are all so sorry. We never meant to hurt you."

"Save it, i don't give a shit." Esme recoiled like i slapped her or something. Rosalie's face was angered and was about to shout at me.

"Shut up, Blondie bitch, I won't hesitate to cut off your hair and burn it in front of you." I seethed I was getting very angry. Seth walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder to calm me down this time.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please give me another chance, I promise i can make it up to you, I don't care if your a werewolf we can still be together."

"I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING FROM ANY OF YOU! I AM HAPPY WITH WHO I AM WITH NOW!" I didn't have to say it but I loved to rub it into his face.

"What?" He looked completely heartbroken, my only thought was good but I did something I guess they did not intend me doing. I walked up to Seth and planted one hell of a passionate kiss on him which he eagerly responded back to. After a minute I pulled away to look at them to see them all with hurt faces.

"You all left me broken, I was a mess, do you know what got me through that, the pack. They are my family, I used to think of you as family but I was wrong. Not only did I have to put up with you leaving but Victoria came back and is hunting me and killing innocents. You left me unprotected but I can take care of my self now. NOW I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I screamed the last part. I looked to my right to see the rest of the pack coming in wolf form. Sam phased.

"What are you doing here leeches?"

"We came to see if Bella was okay." Carlisle said.

"She's fine but you need to leave."

"Okay but were going to be staying at our house in Forks for now."

I spoke up first. "Why? I don't want you here LEAVE NOW!"

"We'll go where ever we like bitch" Rosalie said.

"Watch it leech. Do you know how to drown a blonde?" I didn't wait for a response. "Stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool. I'm sure you'll spend a lot of your time there." I heard the pack laugh. "Now if you stay you better not come in contact with me or I will rip you to shreds."

"What about the treaty?" Jasper spoke up.

"Well you better not come in contact with me then." I said then phased in front of them running back to La Push with the others.

_**Bella: **Fucking leeches, why the fuck are they staying here?_

_**Sam:** They probably want you back._

_**Bella: **Well they'll be waiting a long fucking time! By the way at the bonfire tonight I'll be talking to you all, I think it's time for me to give you the insider information about vampires._

_**Jared: **How much do you know, will it help us?_

_**Bella: **Yes, but I'll explain it later so everyone can hear it. By the way where's Embry?_

_**Jake: **His mom's keeping him on house arrest, after the funeral there going back to Makah._

_**Bella: **Can't we let Embry's mom in on the secret?_

_**Sam: **I'll talk to him and see if he wants to, It's up to him. It's going to be awkward if he does._

_**Paul: **Why would it be awkward?_

_**Sam: **Well think about it. When he explains why he became a wolf she'll know it was because of the wolf gene, which means he knows his father is Quileute._

_**Bella: **Is he ready to know who his Father is?_

_**Sam: **I think so but I think we all know who he probably is or at least hoping he is._

_That brought me to think some pretty bad thoughts about his Father, bastard left, shit sorry Sam I didn't mean to..._

_**Sam: **It's okay Bella, I'm over it._

_**Bella: **Okay well still._

_**Sam: **Okay everyone you can all leave now except Paul who is still on patrol with me. Everyone else can go, we'll meet up at the bonfire._

_**Seth: **Hey Bella, I'm gonna go back with Leah, were gonna keep watching the videos._

_**Bella: **No problem Seth, cya later._

_**Seth:** Bye. I felt him and Leah disconnect._

_**Sam: **You know it's going to be hard for the both of you to stay away from each other._

_**Bella: **Yeah I already feel hurt and want to go back to him._

_**Sam: **Well you can always sit outside his house and watch him._

_**Bella: **Yeah OK, I'll do that now. _I let me thoughts go back to Seth, the way he smiled at me before, the conversation we had, the kiss we shared in front of the Cullen's and there faces when we I looked at them.

_**Paul:** __Ha ha ha ha, you kissed in front of them, in front of him. That's too good._

_**Sam: **Mmmhhmm I'm sure it showed him your over him now._

_**Bella: **Oh yeah, he better not try to talk to me._

_**Sam: **He won't, you hardly go to Forks anyway._

_**Bella: **Yep, just the sooner they leave the better._

_**Paul: **Fuck yeah._

_****_I went back to my thoughts on Seth, watching from a distance as he, Sue and Leah watched videos of Harry but i just keep hoping the Cullen's wont interfere more with my life.


	7. Abilities

I'm sitting at the bonfire next to Seth and Leah. Billy is telling them the legends while I'm holding Seth's hand. Were still friends but were more comfortable but I think it might turn to more then friends quite fast. When we arrived I gave him a quick peck on the lips and snuggled against him as we walked over. 10 minutes later Billy finished the legends and walked away with Sue and old Quil then Sam stepped forward.

"As you all know, the Cullen's are back." Everyone of the pack members were growling except for Embry because he isn't here.

"I want you all to stay away from them, obviously because there here we have to resort back to patrolling just La Push." More growls were happening because we couldn't defend people against the threat of leeches.

"Now I want to ask Bella to step forward because she has some information for us on leeches."

I stepped forward looking over the pack. "When I was with Edward I found out a lot of information about vampires. Some vampires have special abilities." More growls. "Carlisle came up with the theory that when they were human they would have one specific trait or ability and it would be enhanced when you turn."

"Do you know any with these abilities?" Sam asked.

"Yes, some of the Cullen's have these abilities. Alice can see the future but her visions are subjective, if someone changed their mind the vision will change. Jasper can feel and manipulate your emotions. Edward can read your mind." They were obviously not pleased with this information.

"There's more, Alice said that she couldn't see me anymore and that it started about a week ago which was around the time I phased so this must mean that she can't see werewolves." Judging by their faces they are quite thrilled with that information.

"Also there is a coven in Italy known as the Volturi, they are the rulers of their kind. They make up the laws and have many leeches as their guard. Vampires have laws one of them is that a human can never know of the existence of vampires."

Seth spoke up then "But you were human when you found out."

**Reviews please fella's, also check out my other story A New Life: Leah's Story. I'll be updating soon.**

"Yes, it seems they really didn't care as long as Edward got a mate." More growls, OK maybe I shouldn't get them so rattled up.

"But it's OK now, It's not like I'm human anymore." I chuckled which seemed to relieve the tension.

The rest of the night was fun, I hanged out with Seth most of the time stealing quick pecks on his lips and him doing the same to me. I had a great time but I saw Leah walking down the beach and thought I would talk to her.

I ran up to her and said "Leah, what are you doing out here." I looked at her face and saw it pained. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"My dad." Was the only words that came out of her mouth sobbing. I hugged her and whispered words of comfort.

"Seth has already started to leave me."

"Lee, Seth isn't going to leave you, it's just the imprint bond, he's still there for you and so will I and not to mention the pack." I said while hugging her.

She returned the hug "I'm sorry, I just... "she broke down into more sobs. Seth must of seen and walked over to us and hugged Leah and me together.

"I'm never gonna leave you Lee, I love you sis."

"I love you to."

I thought they should probably be left alone so I went back to the fire and sat next to Jake.

"Hey, where were you just then?" He asked

"Just talking to Seth and Leah."

"Ah OK" He was about to speak but was cut off by Emily saying those 2 magical words. "Food's ready." We all sprinted to Emily who seemed to look a little frightened by the way we were all charging at her for food. Seth and Leah just managed to get a decent amount of food before it was all gone and set next to me and Jake. Seth put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer to him.

Three days later I was patrolling with Paul and Leah. Sam just left but not before thinking of Emily for the past few hours patrolling with Leah. I get that he can't help it be c'mon. So now I have to listen to Leah and Paul bitch at each other.

_**Paul: **You need to get over it!_

_**Leah: **How am I supposed to get over it when it's constantly being brought back up, I have to feel the emotions that Sam does for Emily._

I know Leah is in the right, but I'm tired and had a rough night. I haven't been able to sleep much because of Victoria and the Cullen's. OH MY GOD, SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!

And then silence, absolute silence, what happened.

_**Bella: **Guys? Hello, anyone there?_

No they wouldn't of left, what happened. I started to worry but then chose to run off into their direction. I came to a stop when I saw Leah and Paul right in front of me. What the hell? I phased back, so did Leah and Paul.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

"I have no idea, i just kept wishing for you to shut up and that I didn't want to hear it anymore and then it just stopped."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know, Someone get Sam."

Paul phased and howled for Sam. He stayed in wolf form talking to him for a few minutes and phased back to tell me he's on his way. I thought now would be a good time to clear stuff up.

"Paul could you please not annoy Leah. Imagine yourself feeling the emotions of your ex for someone else so if I hear one more word come out of your mouth at Leah I will kick your ass!"

He was about to say something but luckily Sam just arrived.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked.

"Paul and Leah were fighting and I just kept wishing for it to go away and shut up and then it did."

"Ah I have no idea, I'll talk to the elders about it but I've never heard of it but I don't like it either, were supposed to be able to communicate in case of an attack."

"Okay, how about I phase and just keep thinking or wishing that I can hear you?"

"Okay we'll try that, both of you phase."

I phased along with the three of them. I kept wishing for them to hear me. Come on open up, I want to hear them. I kept thinking that for about 5 more seconds when I heard them.

_**Bella: **I can hear you._

_**Sam: **Wow, this is unheard of. You and I are going to have to talk to the elders. But I can't help but think why you can do it._

_Hmm why can I do it? block my mind from them. Then it clicked Edward couldn't read my mind._

_**Sam: **You think maybe that's why?_

_**Leah: **Could that be a trait that would be enhanced if you became a vampire?_

_**Bella: **Wow possibly, no matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't. That's amazing._

_**Paul: **Yeah that's great, I wish I had that ability._

**_Leah: _**_Paul_

_Sam cut her off. **Sam: **Okay enough. You two won't be patrolling together and I think it's fair to say that i shouldn't patrol with you either, not because I don't want to but because of my thoughts._

_They immediately went to Emily._

_**Leah: **ARRHGG okay, just shut up._

_**Sam: **Sorry, Leah phase back, i'll re-arrange the schedule._

_**Leah: **Bye_

_She phased out._

_**Paul: **Fine don't say thank you._

_**Bella: **Shut up Paul, this is tough on her as it is._

_**Sam: **Do I need to separate you to?_

_**Bella: **No, were fine. Anyway if he pisses my off, I'll just block my mind._

_**Sam: **No don't do that, in case of an attack you need to be connected._

_**Bella: **Okay fine._

_**Sam: **Good, now I'll get to work on that schedule._

_He phased and left. Thankfully Paul and I didn't get into any fights all day. We were relieved by Jake and Jared._

I ran back home to find Seth waiting at my house. I phased, got dressed and walked over to him, giving him and peck on the lips and a hug. I invited him in and we both sat on the couch.

"Bella, I want to be more then friends. you know when we phase we don't just mature physically, it's mentally as well."

"I know Seth, I want it to, we just can't go further into a more serious relationship until your older OK."

"I'm fine with that, I just can't stand be away from you."

"Well you don't have to be any longer." I reached over to kiss him passionately on the lips. He pulled my onto his lap, never breaking contact. We were going at it until we heard a

"Ahem." I looked up to see my Grandmother looking at us. The only thing that came to my mind was OH FUCK!


	8. Seattle

Shit, what the hell do I do? Okay just calm down and explain.

"Hey Grandma, as you know Seth and I imprinted on each other and well we've begun a relationship."

"Seth, your 15 and Bella your 18."

"I know but when we phase we don't just mature physically but mentally as well."

"Yes i know but I want a couple of things clear. One is I don't want to see or hear anything and two you hurt her like that leech, you will get hurt."

"You don't need to worry about that, I'll never hurt her."

"I know you won't, it's just a warning. Okay I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late."

That left Seth and I silent. Okay, what am I going to say? He's staring at me, dam it my mind is blank.

"I'm actually tired, I think I'll go to bed." I told him.

He seemed disappointed "Oh ah ok, I'll just go then."

He was about to open the door. "Or you could join me?"

"Just for sleeping of course." I clarified.

"Sure, I'm pretty tired, let me ring Mom and tell her."

We climbed into bed together stealing a quick kiss then cuddling in bed falling asleep. The next morning we got up and made ourselves breakfast, Grandma must still be asleep. I thought that Seth and I could spend some more time together, as if he read my mind he asked if I wanted to go on a date tonight which agreed. I thought OK we can date tonight but I want to go out now as well.

"Seth, ya wanna go out, get some more breakfast, I've hardly had anything."

He smiled. "Sure, we can go to the bakery in Forks if ya like."

"I don't know, what about the Cullen's?"

"Hmm, well we shouldn't have to stop our lives because the leeches are back. We shouldn't let them dictate what we want to do, if they are close we will stand our ground and ignore them. As much as they are leeches, they are not going to attack us in public."

"Absolutely, let's go."

We made our way over across the the border on always looking out to our sides of the windows to see if the Cullen's are near. Seth and I struck up a conversation.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, do you know why they left in the first place?"

"Yes, Edward said he didn't love me anymore."

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Don't be, it brought me you." That made him smiling wide. "How's Leah holding up?" That made his smile go down. Dam it, wrong time to ask.

"She's coping, what stresses her more out is having to hear Sam's thoughts and Paul's snide comments."

"Yes, I swear to god if Paul doesn't shut up, I'm going to seriously hurt him."

"I'll help." We made it to the bakery and ordered lots of food. We looked to the top corner of the wall to see the TV which had the news on which showed that there were possible gangland killings and disappearances. I brought my attention to Seth.

"Have you heard about this? That's a lot of people missing."

"No this is the first I've heard of it. So don't go into Seattle please."

"Sethy, you know I can take care of myself." This didn't phase him.

"Please, just go there when there aren't killing going on. I'm not going to say no you can't go there but I'm asking you please don't."

"It's OK, hey I promise I won't go to Seattle." Seth smiled.

"Thank you." He reached over and kissed my on the lips. Anything to make my Sethy happy. Wow My and Sethy, never thought I would think that.

I spent the next week hanging out with the pack of course extra time with Seth. When ever I would go to bed he would sneak out of his own house to come through my window, of course Jared found out which nearly lead to a fight but I assured him that it was only to sleep nothing more which he reluctantly said fine. All week more and more disappearances were happening in Seattle, Leah saw it a couple of days before us so we brought it to the pack and the council that no one should go to Seattle. It was making the Pack furious that there was so many people dying but we couldn't really do anything about it.

I was allowed back at school which was dam annoying but at least Seth was allowed back but of course we couldn't exactly publicize anything obviously but at least we could hang out. Leah was another case she was finding it hard to be in the pack, she was always fighting with Paul and getting annoyed over Sam's thoughts, when ever someone pissed her off she would bring up something disgusting or rub the memories of Sam and herself up to brag in front of him. One time was particularly funny though Leah and I were swapping with Jared and Paul but not before Paul let something slip into Leah's mind so she thought of girls getting periods which made him and Jared cringe. I haven't heard from the Cullen's at all which was awesome but I still can't see why there still here, it's driving me insane. Unfortunately Embry is still in Makah, he just can't seem to get his Mom away from her relatives, it seems his Mom is so strict he can't do anything and there's always a member of his family there. He's going for his GED which is good because more school is the last thing on his mind. He sends text messages to the pack all the time, he's really missing being here.

It's Saturday Jacob and Sam are patrolling and where all at Emily's including Leah who is obviously not thrilled to be here and to be honest neither am I. I get that it wasn't entirely there fault but the way they act around her annoys me as well and not to mention Seth so we here we are sitting in the corner the three of us just waiting to leave when Sam and Jacob walk in. Sam immediately goes to Emily, I see Leah look away showing hurt on her face, see what I mean. "Assholes" I mutter obviously they all heard but I don't really care right now.

Sam got straight to the point. "Right the reason I've gathered us all here is because the Cullen's have requested a meeting." We all growled at this. Why can't they leave me alone. "Stupid bloodsuckers, why are they still here?"

"Maybe they called the meeting to say goodbye to you Bella and to get you back to them." Jacob mentioned.

"ARRHHGG I don't want them here, didn't I make it clear last time."

"Well either way were meeting them tonight. Jacob, Paul, Leah, Seth and Jared you will be phased surrounding Bella and I. Bella you and I are going to talk. The meeting is at 9 at the field that the Cullen's play baseball in."

Over the last week I have told them absolutely everything about the Cullen's and vampires. It gives me a bit of satisfaction to know that they all have their histories known the pack.

"Right well that's in a few hours so until then Jared and Paul you can patrol for now. We'll meet together later." We were all about to leave when Sam called me back.

"Yes Sam?"

"I want you to know what you think of all this?"

"Well I don't care really, I want them gone. Hopefully they will leave when they find out I don't want anything to do with them."

"Okay and can you stop your muttering whenever you see Emily and I together because it's getting annoying."

"Well then stop rubbing it in Leah's face and in your memories when your phased, not only are you pissing me off but Seth and Leah as well."

"I'm sorry but it's just instinct I have to be with her."

"I don't care show some dam compassion for your former love who's still in the bloody room." Emily of course heard this since she's right around the corner thinking I can't hear her heartbeat right there.

"How many times am I going to have this argument with you?"

"When you stop annoying Leah! Do you want her to continue this way being a bitch to the pack, huh do ya. She's only nice to Jacob, Seth and me because were her friends but the other piss her off which in turn pisses us off because we have to hear the bickering. So all in all stop parading with Emily in front of us all the time or this is going to get worse!"

I didn't bother waiting for a response I just walked out to go find Leah who I found 5 minutes later with Seth and Jacob. I walked up to Seth and kissed him on the lips then turned around to see the other then Seth out his around my waist and head on my shoulder. Dam it, I shouldn't be doing this, I'm practically gloating that I have someone in front of her, dam it, why didn't I see it before and he was right to, you instinctively go to them. Great I'm a hypocrite so I pulled away from Seth and walked a few meters away, In turned around to see Seth's face which was a little pained and confused. I looked to Leah and Jacob who were watching us, I looked between Seth and Leah hoping maybe he can get the hint but it seemed the other person who wasn't supposed to get it go it.

"Bella, it's OK it's not like you do this on purpose or to rub it in my face. Please I'm happy for you to." Hmm I hope so.

"OK." So I walked over to be in the exact same hold I was in before. I whispered to him "I'll explain more later." Which was received by a nod.

We hang out for an hour then left to go our separate ways which meant Seth came over to my house. We snuggled and made out a bit but then it was time for the conversation.

"So why'd you leave my arms before?"

I told him my reasons which he saw why and had no problems laying off a bit but told me she really was happy for us. So we came to an agreement we would tone it down when she's there, she didn't need reminders of what she had. It's not like were going to do it 24/7, when were alone or with others we'll be the same but were being considerate something Sam and Emily should consider.

By the end of our discussion it was time for the meeting.

"Are you sure your OK with this Bells?"

"Yeah let's just get this over with."

We phased and ran to the meeting area but not before we all met up beforehand. We all ran together then reached the field to see that the Cullen's were already there. Carlisle stepped forward but I was the first to talk.

"What is the meeting for?" I was instantly angry, wow I really hate seeing these guys.

"We have a problem." Carlisle said.

"What problem?"

"It's about Seattle."

**Reviews please, tell em what ya think.**


	9. Training

"Seattle, As in the killings?"

"Yes, these aren't random killings, they have been committed our kind." We growled, great more bloodsuckers.

"Okay so what is the situation and why do you need to talk to us."

"We just came to tell you that the killings have increased meaning there are more vampires and there's a risk when they get to public they might relocate and that could bring them here." Dam it! No, if they come here more people will phase. Dam bloodsuckers!

Sam spoke up, OK I have a suggestion."

"Go on." Carlisle said.

"We would like to expand patrolling over Forks for the time being while the killings still occur."

"I think that is fair, we are planning to go down there and explain to them about the dangers of acting the way they are. There are dangers from -" He immediately stopped, hmm looks like someone doesn't want a group of certain werewolves about the volturi, ha ha little late for that.

Edward must of heard one of the pack mentioning the Volturi because he looked betrayed and hurt. OK so I guess he knows I told them all about the vampire world. Good. Suck it!

He whispers to Carlisle but I can't hear, maybe Seth can tell us soon, he has excellent hearing. The shock coming from the Carlisle is enough to know that knows I told them.

"What is it?" Emmett asks.

"Bella has told the pack everything she knows about vampires." They immediately hissed.

"Oh what, what are you going to do. Does it look like I care that I told them, that's what families do, there honest with one another. They stick by one another." I was trying to get my point across which seemed to have worked.

"I am curious why do you all suddenly care now but before you all left without saying goodbye and Edward why is it whenever I look at Seth you look hurt and betrayed?"

Carlisle spoke first. "Bella we love you, we do think of you as part of the family. We have all missed you."

"Carlisle, that is the biggest load of shit I've ever heard." Ha ha look at their faces, I guess there not used to me swearing.

"Let me tell you what family is. It's being there for them, helping them, loving them and never hurting them. Let me tell you what your family did to me. You chose him over me, family doesn't do that."

"You see the pack is my family. Sam is the one who found my in the forest when you dumped me. Jared was with me all those months of depression that followed. Leah is my best friend and my sister. Jacob is my other best friend. Paul and Embry are my brothers who always make me laugh and Seth is the greatest boyfriend I've ever had. We're all there for each other." OK I think I got my point across.

"I'm so sorry love, we left to protect you, we wanted you to have a chance at a normal human life, we thought we were putting you in danger by staying with you."

OK so I am still pissed but I did see where he was coming from but that doesn't change anything. I am now more pissed for three reasons, 1 being he called me love, 2 he decided something for me and 3 their actions pretty much put me more in danger but at least I can take care of myself.

"Don't call me love, call me it again and I'll blowtorch your ass. You took my choice away, it wasn't your right to choose what was best for me and because you left I was so angry I phased. So thanks for that, I'm even more of a freak." I was pissed I started shaking and stalking my way over to him, I was about 15 meters away from the treaty line when Sam said "Stop Bella" but I kept going but he used his alpha voice "Bella, Stop Now!" It hit me but I chose to keep going, how did I do that? I have no idea but I did, I kept going. I was about a meter away from the treaty line when I felt about 5 groups of hands get a hold of me and drag me back while me still shaking and kicking trying to get out.

Sam spoke up first "I think the meetings over unless you have anything to add?"

"No, but we'll be going to Seattle in the morning."

"OK, we'll start patrolling tonight over La Push and Forks."

We all left and phased running back to Sam's place. We were all in there and they were all staring at me, what the hell is going on? Oh right. Sam spoke to me first.

"Bella, how the hell did you disobey my alpha order?"

"I have no idea."

"Didn't you use an alpha order on her before and it worked?" Jared asked

"Yes but that was early on, she was very confused and didn't know much about us so maybe that has something to do with it. Or maybe it has something to do with Bella's mental block." hmm that did make sense.

"But Bella never disobey an order again no matter how angry you are, if you hadn't of been pulled back you would've broken the treaty." Oh no, that's terrible news.

"Fine, Can I patrol now?"

"Fine, Seth go with her." Seth and I stripped and phased.

**_Seth: _**_Bella, are you alright?_

_**Bella: **No I'm not, he promised he would stay out of my life. He keeps calling me love, I can't stand it! i don't care that he thought he was doing the best, I hate it!_

_**Seth: **Well I can't say I'm sad he left you in a way Bella, I mean if he didn't I might not be with you now._

_**Bella: **Yeah I know, it's just when they leave, hopefully things will get a little bit better._

_**Seth: **I'm sure it will, I love you._

_**Bella: **I love you to Seth.  
_

We spent the next few hours patrolling, talking until Sam and Jacob showed to relieve us, Seth came back to my house to sleep in bed with me. The next morning I woke up to hear an agonized wolf howl, one I haven't heard before which means someone has phased. Seth and I met Jared at the front door who gave a bit of a glare at Seth then we all rushed out and phased to see what happened.

_**Jared: **What happened?_

_**Quil: **Oh my god, what's happening? Fuck I have paws!_

_**Sam: **Calm down Quil_

_**Quil: **Don't tell me to calm down, Fuck i have more voices in my head! shit, i'm going crazy!_

_**Sam: **Quil, calm down, it's Sam Uley_

_**Quil: **Oh great, seriously out of all the people my brain comes up with to meddle with me its Sam Uley_

_**Sam: **Quil, your not crazy or anything. Remember the tribe legends?_

_**Quil: **Yes I do_

_We waited a few seconds until_

_**Quil: **Holy shit! I'm a fucking wolf! ha ha ha this is fucking awesome_

_**Bella: **Oh yeah, it's just a gallon of fun_

_**Quil: **And Bella's here, let me Jacob and Embry are these things as well?_

_**Jacob: **Hey bro_

_**Quil: **hey man, Fuck this is awesome. Hey, is this why you've been avoiding me?_

_**Jacob: **yes, I wanted to see you but.._

_**Sam: **I ordered him not to_

_**Quil: **What, why?_

_**Sam: **Because young werewolves are incredibly angry and volatile when they first phase so they had to stay away from you to protect you_

_ **Quil: **Well, looks like that's not a problem anymore, wheres Embry?_

_**Sam: **His Mother forced him to move to the Makah reservation because she thinks he's a druggie or something. He has people watching him constantly because his family think he'll try to get free and get his fix, if you know what i mean._

_**Quil: **Man, I hope he gets here soon._

_**Jacob: **As soon as he can show his Mom they'll be back._

_**Sam: **Okay everyone I think it's time for Quil to try out some of Emily's muffins._

_The pack were cheering for some of Emily's muffins._

We all made it there just as she was pulling the tray out of the oven. We all went up and got one except for Leah of course who is outside. Screw it, I'm leaving but not before I grab another for Leah. I bolt over to the table, grabbed another then bolted out to Leah. I caught up to her then gave her the muffin, we sat in silence until Seth came over obviously missing the imprint, I of course was longing for him as well.

We all sat down, me between Seth's legs being cuddled up to him. I looked over to Leah to see a longing in her eye, she want's what I have. I can only hope she meets her imprint.

"You'll find him, Leah." I knew she knew what I was saying.

"Thanks B."

Just then we heard a wolf howl which caused Seth, Leah and I to phase to see what was going on.

**_Seth: _**_What's wrong?_

_**Bella: **What's up?_

_**Jacob: **What's happening?_

_**Sam: **Quiet everyone._

_**Sam: **The Cullen's were getting ready to go to Seattle when the little pixie had a vision of the newborns coming here instead._

_**Bella: **What are they after?_

_**Sam: **From what Carlisle told me... You_

_The pack growled at that_

_**Quil: **Wait, why are they after Bella?_

_**Bella: **I have no idea, Sam what did Carlisle say to make you think that?_

_**Sam: **Alice saw in the vision a picture of you being passed around._

_**Jacob: **When are they coming?_

_**Sam: **3 days_

**_Paul: _**_What are we going to do?_

_**Sam: **We are going to train... with the Cullen's_

_The pack growled at that also, great I have to see them again._

_**Sam: **Carlisle says his son Jasper has experience with newborns and can teach us how to defeat them. Bella, do you know anything about this?_

_**Bella: **Yes, Jasper was changed during the civil war. A vampire named Maria changed him and made an army. In the south there were constant brutal battles for territories, Maria won them all. She was smart and she had Jasper, he trained her newborns for many many years until he left, his ability to control emotions served him well. So yes if anyone can teach us how to kill the newborns.. dam it I'm about to say it. We need their help._

_**Sam: **Right so everyone we're meeting the Cullen's in an hour at the North side of the treaty by clearing. _

We all left to get our selves ready but I had other ideas. I dragged Seth all the way to my house and pushed him onto my bed then jumped up to straddle him while kissing him passionately. I had my hands scrunched up in his hair while his hands were gripping my waist tightly. We made out for another 20 minutes until we stopped to go out to watch Tv which just led to making out again until it was time to leave for training.

"Come on my Sethy, we gotta train."

"Yeah OK but next time we'll do that after we have to do things not before, I'm afraid the pack are going to see this and my wild imagination."

"Hmmm." This could be fun. I walked up to him and trailed kisses from the bottom of his throat all the way up to his ear before nibbling on it. "Well, your just gonna have to try your hardest not to." I said whispering seductively. The look on his face made me want to laugh so hard but I kept it in and ran out the front door and phased then 2 seconds later Seth did as well.

We all made it to the clearing and listened to what Carlisle and Jasper had to say. We all divided into teams training we were all training for about 10 minutes or so when Edward showed up. Yeah i thought I didn't see him here, he must of been late. He called for us to stop so we gathered around wondering why when he said.

"Why can't I hear any of you?"


	10. Welcome Back

**_Bella: _**_Oh shit, he can't hear us, what do we say?_

_**Sam: **Nothing, I don't want them knowing anything about us._

_**Leah: **I take it that this is your doing Bella?_

_**Bella: **I guess, I'm not actually trying to._

_**Paul: **Well I'm glad the bloodsucker can't hear us._

_**Jared: **I think we all are Paul_

_**Sam: **I wonder how much more your going to be able to do Bella._

_**Bella: **I don't know I guess time will tell._

_**Jake: **Ah guys we've been talking for a while now and there just staring at us waiting for a reply._

_**Paul: **What are we going to say to them?_

_Sam phased back._

"We've learned to block our thoughts, it's a wolf thing." Okay Sam just try not to think about it now.

"Ah OK." I don't think Edward was convinced.

"Shall we start again?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

_Sam phased back._

_**Bella: **You didn't think of the reason why he can't hear our thoughts did you?_

_**Sam: **No give me some slack Bella. Righto everyone get back to your groups._

We trained for the next couple of hours until we left to go home. Sam sent Leah and Jacob to patrol then to be relieved by Jared and Paul. Seth and I went out, we thought it would be good to get out of La Push so were going to Port Angelas to get lunch and go watch a movie. We drove up there holding hands talking about everything but the battle. I didn't really want that as a topic of discussion but I knew we were going to have to talk about it soon but I was having fun not bringing it up.

We arrived, went in to pay absolutely no attention to the movie and just started making out. The thing is we were the only people in their so that was awesome. The movie was finished so we left to go get some lunch.

"I'm glad I got to spend some time with you today." He said

"Yeah, I had a great time." ha ha, yeah making out for the entire movie.

He chuckled. "Yeah that was fun, I must admit."

Over all the times we've made out it was getting incredibly frustrating to stop just as things were getting a little bit more...heated, so to speak. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. We left 20 minutes later to head back to La Push. We were driving when suddenly a massive wolf jumped out of no where and landed directly in front of my car.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" I swerved just missing him but didn't have enough time to swerve again before hitting a tree. The impact rendered me motionless but still just conscious, the last thing I saw was Seth bleeding from his forehead before it all went black.

I woke up to find a familiar sight, I was in Sam and Emily's old guest room and beside me was Seth still sleeping or unconscious I should say. I sat up and regretted it because I immediately got a head rush and a headache. I must of made a sound because the next thing I know Sam, Carlisle and Esme walk in and I was hit with their stench. Carlisle spoke up first.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

I snorted. "Yeah feeling pretty good, you know just crashed my car into a tree because a wolf jumped in front of me."

Sam spoke up then. "Yeah sorry about that we got two more who phased and I was too late to give them an alpha order to stay where they were."

"Don't worry about it Sam, you can't always be there instantly when someone phases and who was it?"

"Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller."

"What! There just 13!"

"I know, the vamps activity is setting it off. Victoria came through today."

"Dam it! I should have been there."

"Don't worry about it Bella, just relax now."

"How's Seth Carlisle?"

"He's perfectly fine, actually he should wake up quite soon."

I knew I had to say it, I didn't want to but I knew I had to, no one from the pack had medical expertise so Carlisle was the obvious choice.

"Carlisle." I said getting he's attention. "I just wanted to say thank you and you to Esme."

They both smiled "It was no problem at all Bella, you can count on us at anytime."

The words they said brought me happiness that I hadn't felt in a while in the presence with a Cullen but that still didn't change too much.

"Okay doc... so am I going to make it?"

The three of them chuckled "Yes, your going to make it. You had a cut on your arm and forehead and a few cracked ribs but you should be completely healed in a few hours. As for Seth, he head a cut along his forehead and two broken wrist and a cracked rib but don't worry he'll be find."

"Okay, I guess it's best for us to leave then, bye Bella."

"We'll have Paul and Jared escort you back to the treaty line." They both nodded.

"Bye Carlisle, bye Esme."

I started talking to Sam after they left.

"Which one of them jumped in front of my car?"

"That would be Brady. He was scared out of his mind and is very sorry for what happened."

"Hey, it's okay. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's with Collin, Leah, Jacob and Emily."

"Okay can you send him in please?"

"Sure." He left to go get him then a few seconds later Brady burst into the room looking sad.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what happened, I was just so scared and" But I interrupted him.

"Brady, I'ts fine seriously. I've seen first hand how scary it is and felt it to. You have nothing to apologize for, I should of been paying a bit more attention." Just then Seth woke up and Brady started saying the same things to him he did me but was cut off with Seth saying the same thing to him that I said to him.

I slowly got up and walked over to Seth who walked over to the couch and pulled me next to him.

Over the next few hours we were already healed completely but were told to rest. Sam informed us that the Cullen's said that they would patrol so that the wolves and their imprints could spend the day tomorrow at first beach tomorrow. That night I invited Collin, Brady and Seth over to my house for dinner. I wanted Brady to be sure that Seth and I were fine with him but we invited Collin to so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

I made dinner that night for the boys then watched a movie then said our goodbyes but not before Brady telling us he's sorry again.

The next morning Seth and I left to go to the beach. We got there to see everyone was already there. The pack was in the water while the imprints were sitting on towels in the sand. Emily was making lunch while Kim and I talked. Leah came out of the water getting all the boys attention, she started walking towards us, she got about 10 meters from us when she froze and just kept staring at something behind us. I looked behind us to see Embry staring back at her with his Mom looking between the both of them. Hell yeah! They imprinted on each other. Finally Leah's going to be happy. They kept staring at each other when suddenly they slowly started walking towards each other and engulfed each other in a hug. They kept holding each other until the whole pack sprinted off after the to welcome back Embry.

He explained to us that it was very difficult to get his Mom alone so he could explain things but eventually he did and phased. he quickly explained his role in all of this and what it meant and assuring her that no drugs was involved and now his Mom is overly protective, ha ha. We filled him in on the Cullen's and the newborns and he was more then willing to help much to his mother's disagreement but knew she couldn't do anything to stop him.

The rest of the day was spent sitting with each other talking and just having fun. Leah and Embry were together and they both had a glow about them I had never seen before and I was so happy for them. Sam told Embry's mother Tiffany about imprinting and invited her to the next bonfire which would be after the battle.

We left the beach to go the Sam and Emily's for dinner. Leah didn't even hesitate to walk in so as long as she had Embry by her side she would be fine. We had our dinner, sat around and talked but left when it was time to go. Tomorrow was the day we would go out and fight. We all knew the risk but didn't bring it up, no this time was for us to spend possibly the last hours alive together.

The next morning we all left saying our goodbyes to our families. We phased and reached the clearing to see the Cullen's already there, I ran in the the bushes to phased and put my clothes on. I stepped out to speak with them. They all looked up to me.

"Look, I know we haven't gotten on well recently but I want to thank you for helping us with this."

Esme spoke up "It's no problem dear, we're happy to help, it's the least we could do." I smiled and left it at that to phase but not before I see Edward looking at me in pain probably hoping I would stay out of the fight even though he knew I was staying.

We hid in the bushes waiting for them to come when suddenly they did and it was time.

**I have posted another story called The Cold Protectors. I can easily put it in this story or make an entire story out of it, tell me what you think. Reviews Please.**


	11. The Fight

_They came out of the tree line and into the clearing speeding off towards the Cullen's. The Cullen's sprinted forward and attacked and that's were we took our cue to join in._

_We pounced on the out of no where sticking together. Seth and I jumped on one removing his limbs. I looked up to see Embry and Leah tearing apart a leech. I looked around more but not seeing Victoria anywhere, where is she? Seth and I pounced on one about to attack Emmett while he was busy fighting a newborn himself._

_**Seth: **Quil, Behind you._

_I looked up to see Quil being tackled to the ground. I began to sprint over there to help but Jasper got there first and jumped over pulling off the newborns head in the process._

_I looked to my left to see Esme dodging attacks the manoeuvring around to get a hold of her while Carlisle then slammed down with all his might to chop of the newborns head._

_I ran back over to where Seth is to help him fight a newborn who had one arm. We circled around him when Seth jumped on the front of him while I jumped behind him chomping down on his shoulder while Seth got his right leg. Eventually we brought him down and then continued to attack the others._

_I looked around to see Rosalie in trouble so I went over there to help her she was about to get attacked from behind but I pounced on the newborn before he got to her. Rosalie was quickly done with hers then she came to help me. We eventually finished him off then nodded to each other in thanks._

_The battle was almost finished I could see the their diminished numbers but not Victoria. I was standing on the outside line when I caught a scent but it wasn't from the battle, no this scent was a little further from the battle. I called Seth to help me and we took off after it. We ran off after it when we saw two vampires running up a hill. We kept chasing it when we smelt something from behind us, we looked back to see Edward following us. Fine, whatever follow us then._

_We chased them for a while until we came across the top of the mountain covered in snow. We were face to face with Victoria and someone else. They stared at us, I looked around to see that Edward was not with us. That's when the one beside Victoria pounced toward me when suddenly Edward flew out from the trees to tackle him down. Victoria seeing this leaps away from us to run away but I had other idea's. I quickly phased to call out her name._

"Victoria!" She stopped, turned around to look at me.

"You!" she screeched

"Yes me, you want me. Stop running and face me. I'll bring you to James and I'm pretty sure you'll see Laurant there to." She started getting angry and I knew we were about to fight. I looked around to see that Seth was on the ground laying down while Edward and the newborn fight. No!

I shouted out "Seth!" she took that as her cue to get me at my most vulnerable and she pounced. I only just got enough time to phase then growled at her. She stopped wide eyed, I don't think she knew I could. It was my turn, I pounce at her attacking her, taking snaps at her. I managed to get my teeth around her arm and crunch down ripping it off. She screamed in pain and went to attack me when Seth jumped up and took the right side of her while I jumped up to take the left. Seth managed to rip off her arm while I attacked her leg. After a while Edward joined us and it was obvious he killed the newborn, together we eventually killed Victoria and burned both the newborn and her. I walked over to Edward to nudge his right arm as a sign of a thank you and I think he got it. We ran back down to the clearing to see the Cullen's and the pack unscathed apart from some bruises and a fire with the newborn bodies in it.

Alice said that the Volturi were coming so we had to leave now but a newborn came out of nowhere and attacked Leah. She was caught off guard but Jacob jumped over knocking the newborn off her but the newborn managed to stick to Jake and managed to squeeze down on his body. You could here the crunch and Jake's whine when it happened. Seth, Sam, Paul and I leapt onto the newborn tearing him apart. Edward and Carlisle made there way over to Jake trying to help him but couldn't do much because the Volturi were coming. We picked Jake up and took him to Billy's.

We arrived a Billy's to see the imprints and the elders the along with Embry's mother. We barged through the front door seeing them there with looks of sadness but joy but then quickly horror when they saw we were carrying Jake. Billy rolled over to ask what happened. We explained to him what happened and that we were allowing Carlisle to cross the line to help. Billy understood this and said OK.

We set him down and waited for Carlisle to arrive. When he did he explained to us that he needed to re-break the bones so they could heal properly and that we would hear screaming. He quickly got to work and not before long we could hear the agonised screams that Jake was shouting. It got me thinking that if one of us were to be hurt we would have to ask Carlisle to help and we were still adamant they leave. So this will be my way of giving back for what they have done for me. I was planning on going to college so why not. When I go to college I will train to become a doctor, we won't need Carlisle's help and we don't have to expose our secret to any others. I became giddy over the idea of me becoming a doctor so I walked over to Billy and asked him if he could speak to me outside.

We walked out side and asked what was up?

"Billy, this incident has brought me and idea. What happens when another one of us are injured and need help? We'll need help and we can't call Carlisle every time one of us are hurt so I was wondering if it would be a good idea for me to go to college to study to become a doctor?"

He seemed happy at the thought. "Yes we definitely need someone to help the pack and we won't be calling the leech every time one of us are injured so I'll tell you what I'll call a meeting when this is over with the council, you'll be invited of course and we'll discuss it." I smiled and said thank you and we walked back in. Obviously the pack heard us and was happy that I was willing to do this.

Seth pulled me onto his lap planting kisses on my neck and shoulder saying it was a good idea. Eventually the screams stopped and Carlisle walked out saying that he'll need lots of rest for the next couple of days. Billy thanked Carlisle before he walked out. Carlisle asked me if I could speak with him outside. I got up from Seth's lap and walked outside.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you want to become a doctor."

Of course he did. "Yes, we need someone to help the pack when there hurt, so this way the secret is kept and I'll be there on the spot."

"Yes well I just wanted to say if you need anything help don't hesitate to ask." I was about to say something rude but thought better of it and just said a simple thank you.

"Oh by the way we are leaving in the next couple of days, i'll be coming back to check on him to make sure the healing process is going well."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Oh and I was wondering if you could maybe come over to our house, before we leave, the rest of us want to say goodbye."

I thought about this one though but came to the conclusion that it would be best to part ways friendly. "Sure, no problem." This made him very happy and he left.

The pack walked out to say that they were leaving. Seth came over to me and hugged me saying I did very well. Sam said to us all that there will be a bonfire in the next couple of days to celebrate the victory.

The next day Billy called a meeting with the elders, Sam and I to discuss the matter of me becoming a doctor.

Billy spoke up first. "Were here to discuss the matter of having a doctor for the pack. Bella Swan came to me last night asking if she could go to college to become a doctor. She brought up good points saying that she could be on site instantly and that we couldn't keep asking the doctor leech to help us also we wouldn't have to expose our secret. Does anyone have anything else to say of the matter?"

Sue spoke up. "I think it would be good, Bella is about to graduate. Bella what college would you be going to?"

"I would have to say University of Washington."

"Good, Good. Sam do you have anything to say?"

"Well obviously she would have to leave the reservation but we can fill in for her and she can patrol when she can on the weekends. I suspect you will be getting a lot of homework." He chuckled.

Billy spoke up then. "Very well, Bella will go to college to become a doctor and will patrol on weekends when she can. Any objections?"

No one said anything. "Good, we've granted your request Bella."

I was very happy, I was smiling at the chance to give something back to my tribe, my friends, my family. "Thank you so much, I won't let you down."

They chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Very well, dismissed."

Sam and I walked out. Sam put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Bella and I know the rest of the pack and the elders are to."

"Thanks Sam, I've gotta get back to Seth, cya later." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the Clear water house to see Embry, Leah and Seth watching TV. They asked how it went and I told them I was going. They were all happy for me. I walked over to Seth and hugged him, he pulled me down back on the couch with him. I snuggled in right next him while watching TV.

**I have posted a new story but I can easily adapt it into this one or I can keep it as an alone story. It's called Cold Protectors, let me know what ya think.**

**Reviews please. To all those who are reading my Leah story I want to let you know that I'm putting all my effort into the remainder of this story then I will continue with it.**


	12. Graduation

**My other story : Cold Protectors: After the Third wife's death, vampires attacked and six members of the tribe were changed.**

**I can easily adapt the Cold Protectors into A New Life as a legend that is also true or I can leave it as a new story.**

**I have posted it so please give it a look and reviews please.**

* * *

Seth and I are about to leave to say goodbye to the Cullen's. The last couple of days have been casual patrolling, hanging out with the pack and spending time with Seth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I should say goodbye, especially after they risked their lives for us."

We stripped down and phased. Leah and Embry are on patrol.

_**Leah: **Hello, saying goodbye to the bloodsuckers are we?_

_**Bella: **Yeah might aswell, they did risk their lives for us. The least I can do is say goodbye._

_**Embry: **It's not like you owe them anything Bella._

_**Bella: **Yeah I know but still I want to say good bye._

_We talked a bit more untill we reached the Cullen house. We phased and put our clothes on._

We walked out of the tree to see the Cullen's and their cars filled with their belongings. They all walked over to us. Alice gave me a hug and a goodbye, Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug, Esme gave me a motherly hug, Jasper and Rosalie gave me a nob, Carlisle gave me a hug, a goodbye and a reminder of the offer to ask him for help and then Edward slowly made his way over to me unsure of he was doing so i closed the distance and gave him a hug and a goodbye. I stepped back to Seth. Edward looked to Seth and told him to look after me which he replied with a of course I will. They all left and we ran back to Sam and Emily's. Emily has been bragging that her cute little baby niece is visiting.

* * *

Life has been good these past few months. I have patrolled, got re-acquainted with Embry, finished school and spent more time with the pack. We really are a big happy family. Quil imprinted which was weird at first but we got a look into his mind and saw he only sees her a sister and wants to protect her which is alright we me. Embry and I have a gotten a lot closer, we picked up right where we left off. Besides Leah he is my best friend. I along with Leah are helping him through the pain of not knowing who his father is but he will get better especially since Leah is there. Jared and I have grown closer as well. We go to dinner with Seth and Kim, we watch movies at home and pretty much do what sisters and brothers do along with phasing and fighting. Seth and I are a lot closer as well if that's even possible. We are always with each other. I either go to his house or he goes to my house either way we sleep in the same bed, of course that's all we do...for now.

Seth turned 16 two months ago and let me tell you it was one hell of a party. I of course gave him a present after everyone left and let me tell you it was freaking hot! He has a magical tongue. Anyway I have just gotten up because today is the day I graduate. I have been accepted into the University of Washington and I cannot wait to start. I have also learned from quite a few people that I have become quite...bold and outgoing which I thought was hilarious but it seems they are right after I think about it, I guess the pack mind has changed me a bit.

We made our way over to the building that held the graduation. I waited fore my name to be called up and walk over there. We all waited until we were all finished and through our hats in the air. I heard all the cheering from the pack and mainly Seth as we walked from the stage. I immediately walked to Seth and gave him a hug. I was passed around from each of the pack giving them hugs and them giving their congratulations. We all left to go to Sam and Emily's for lunch to celebrate. Emily, Kim and Leah were making a big feast. I tried to help but they told me to sit back and relax which I did, in Seth's arms of course. Paul and Collin left to go patrol. We stayed there a few hours then Seth and I left to go back to my house.

I dragged him into my room and then pushed him onto my bed and jumped on his lap pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waste while I scrunched my hands in his hands. He brought his hands to play with the hem of my shirt asking me if it was okay for him to take it off, I gave him an assuring nod while still kissing him. He pulled it off then immediately began kissing me again while he brought his hands up to play with my breasts. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, we both went for each others pants to take them off. I was on my back while Seth was on top he brought his hand to from my breast down my stomach to the top of my underwear and then dipped in and stroked my from top to bottom and repeating. He kept at it until I let go and came. I flipped him over so i was on top and pulled the rest of his clothes of until he was completely naked. I brought my hand to stroke his member, after a while I pulled him into my mouth while stroking him until he came. Seth pulled me down and wrapped his arms around me then went to sleep.

The next morning it was time for my patrol with Seth. We both ran out and phased.

_**Embry: **Hey guys_

_**Leah:** Hey  
_

_**Bella: **Hey Embry, Leah_

_**Embry: **So, how was your night?_

_My thoughts went to me and Seth last night in my bed._

_**Leah: **Eewwww Come On! I did not need to see that. I have to bleech my brain!_

_**Bella: **Embry?_

_**Embry: **Yes Bella?_

_**Bella: **You knew that would happen didn't you?_

_**Embry: **Yes, HA HA!_

_**Bella: **Right, next time I see you, your getting your ass kicked!_

_**Embry: **Bring it!_

_**Bella: **Oh I will_

_**Seth:** Okay, Okay, isn't it time for you guys to take your break?_

_**Leah: **Yes, lets leave before they give me more images._

_They quickly phased out leaving just me and Seth to our thoughts._

**Sorry guys about my brief description of the graduation. The thing is I haven't had or been to one like that so i don't really know how it goes.**


	13. Cold Protectors

_**Seth: **Hey, bonfire is on tonight. Just letting ya know._

_**Bella: **Sweet, can't wait._

We finished our patrol and switched with Jacob and Quil. We made our way to the bonfire.

The pack all gathered around the fire to hear the legends of La Push. Billy started out with the legend of the Cullen's and the treaty then Taha Aki and the third wife's sacrifice.

"Now, we've come to an agreement that it is time for you to hear the legend of the vampire protectors. After the third wife's death and Taha Aki's leaving there were still the four sons who phased because of their Mother's death. They were inexperienced so they were more vulnerable to attack. One day three cold ones came across our land and hunted members of our tribe. The pack fought against the cold ones but not without casualties, members of the tribe were killed along with one of the brothers but they noticed 6 of their members crying in agony. They tended to the the victims for two days until Taha Aki returned, he knew straight away what was happening and requested they bring the 6 with him to travel to a campsite far away from people. As it turns out the three of the six victims victims were Taha Aki's sons and daughter and didn't have the heart to kill them.

They waited for the transformation to be completed. The first one to wake up was the oldest daughter, she was remarkably calm and control but was not happy about what happened to her. The next to wake up was the oldest son who unlike the daughter was restless and angry about what he had become but with the help of the wolves and the daughter they managed to calm him down. One by one each of the victims woke up to the same anger and were hard to control. They all became so thirsty that they fought against each other but luckily no one was killed. They all were starved and couldn't take it anymore until one day the oldest son snapped and took off running into the woods the vampires and wolves followed him to see him sucking the blood of a deer that he had caught.

They knew now that they could survive off the blood of animals and not kill humans. The protectors were thrilled that they didn't have to kill their family members. The protectors had to leave to protect their tribe but not before stating to the vampires that they had to have no blood lust with humans if they wanted to return. Taha Aki stayed with them for a month until he to left to go on his own. The five vampires stuck together for many many years drinking the blood of animals until they were %100 confidant they were no threat to their tribe. They traveled to the tribe to be welcomed by their brothers who stopped phasing to grow old with their wives. The tribe knew of them though and we weary and it was not until they displayed an act of loyalty to the tribe that they were officially welcome back by their tribe. From then on they were known as the cold protectors.

They left many years after that to travel, they were gone for many years until they returned to see white people invading the land. They arrived just in time to defend their tribe against them. Years after that they traveled yet again to see more of the world. They noticed over their travels that things would happen that they couldn't explain. The legends suggest that they had supernatural powers. Each of them had a specific gifts that helped ward of attackers. The gifts they had were known as manipulation and creation of fire, the manipulation of air, the barrier, the healer and the creation, manipulation of earth and manipulation of water. They were said to be blessed with these gifts by the spirits because of their diet and protection of the tribe. The cold protectors stayed with each pack and trained them until they were very experienced.

They returned to see a new pack formed under leadership of Ephraim Black. The pack of course knew about the cold protectors so they allowed them onto the land and allowed them to guard the tribe with them. Shortly after, the Cullen's arrived who had the same diet but were unknown to the tribe so that's when they made the treaty. The cold protectors guarded the land but left soon after realizing the Cullen's weren't a threat to the land and they were wanted to explore more. Keep in mind, these six members of the tribe never phased. They haven't returned since."

The pack were shocked, there were vampires who protected the tribe against other vampires. They were silent for a minute to let everything sink in when Sam spoke up.

"Why are we hearing about this now?"

"Well because it's been a considerable amount of time since they have been here and they very well could arrive soon."

Again they were silent to soak in the piece of information, none of them knowing what to do with it.

"Well, what do we do if they do return?" Jared asked.

"We let them, they have continually protected our tribe for many generations, they are more then welcome onto this land."

The elders left but the pack stayed around the bonfire talking but I knew all of us were wondering if the Cold Protectors would return.

**Reviews Please. I hope you like the little story I put in.**


	14. Irina

We were still thinking about the Cold Protectors even after a week of it being told. I was all set for going to the University of Washington but what was killing me was the fact that I wasn't going to able to see Seth as much as I am now so I am spending as much time with him as possible and he doesn't mind at all. We pretty much have a schedule. Wake up in the morning in each others arms. Go out or patrol, hang out with the pack, come home and sleep then repeat.

Two days ago while I was patrolling with Seth we caught the scent of vampire near the northern border of Forks. We howled calling the rest of the pack.

_**Sam: **Leech?_

_**Bella: **Yes, northern border of Forks._

_The rest of the pack phased and we raced over. We saw him, red eye. That's our cue. We all ran at him but I knew something was wrong that pack was slowing down._

_**Bella: ** What's wrong, what the hell are you guys doing?_

_**Seth: **I don't know, I feel repulsed, what the hell?_

_**Jacob: **Same here, more so then usual dealing with a leech._

_**Bella: **He must have a power, your being repulsed yes?_

_**Sam: **Yes._

_**Bella: **Repulsed, the power of repulse. That's it. He can make you repulsed to go near him except me. This must be a mental power, it's all in your heads. I can help, wait a second._

_I willed myself to protect the pack. My power goes to them, my power goes to them. DAM IT! COME ON! and then I feel it._

_**Sam: **Let's go!_

_We race towards him then we smell two more stinks. He's got friends. We race to find them but we reach the end of the border and no trace of them besides the stink._

_**Sam****: **Dam it! Okay Leah, Embry patrol with Seth and Bella. I will reorganize the schedule for the time being just in case they come back. Collin, Brady and Paul will swap with Seth and Bella in two hours then Jared and I will swap with Leah and Embry._

_**Sam: **Bella, how did you do that?_

_**Bella: **You mean will my mental power over to you guys?_

**_Sam: _**_Yes._

_**Bella: **Well I think this definitely proves I have a power. I tried to transfer or something like that over to you guys but I need more practice. The thing that made me do it was anger. Anger because we couldn't get the leech and then it hit the point where I felt it expand to you guys. So I think we have the answer to how I give you guys my mental power or expand it to you anyway. Anger._

_**Jared: **Well that's very good._

_**Seth: **Well done babe._

_**Sam: **Alright everyone stick with the patrol schedule. The rest of you can leave._

_The others left leaving Seth, Embry, Leah and myself._

_**Embry: **That is amazing B._

_**Leah: **Yeah definitely. Well we'll be ready next time. Just get angry and you can expand your power._

_**Bella: **Will do._

We patrolled until for the next couple of hours until we were relieved. They haven't come back yet but Sam isn't going to take the risk, we aren't going to either for that matter.

Seth and I went out and arrived at Sam and Emily's we walked in to see the pack except Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared and Sam. When suddenly my phone rings and I know it's the Cullen's along with everyone else because I put a certain ringtone to them.

I answered it and hesitatingly say. "Hello?"

"Bella, the three vampires, they're coming back, but I don't think they mean any harm-" It was Alice but I cut her off.

"She's a red eyed leech Alice, of course they mean harm."

"Well, they are just visiting our old home. That's all."

"I gotta go, Bye Alice." They will die this time.

"Wait Bella-" I hanged up, I knew what she wanted already, she wanted us to spare them no doubt. Bullshit we will.

"Everyone we have to leave NOW!"

We all raced out and phased.

_**Sam: **Wow I was just about to howl for you guys._

_**Bella: **Alice called, she told us. I let my mind rum over the conversation._

_**Collin: **You think she wanted us to spare them._

_**Bella: **Yes I think so._

_**Sam: **Well we won't be, lets go._

_We all raced to the Cullen house to find they're stench but they were gone. We then raced to follow their trail._

_**Bella: **DAM IT! Alice could of easily called the home and told them._

_**Paul: **Fucking Bloodsucker._

_**Sam: **Everyone, faster lets get them before they leave the area._

_We follow the trail but it was too late._

_**Bella: **FUCK! Fucking Bloodsucker! She definitely called them and told them where to meet the Cullen's._

_**Sam: **Don't worry about it for now. We'll keep up the patrols as newly placed._

_We all ran back to Sam's pissed because the red-eyed leeches escaped us from the help of Alice Cullen!_

* * *

Three days after I was patrolling with Seth, Leah and Embry when I came across a new stench of vampire. I howled and called the others.

_**Sam: **Is it the bloodsuckers?_

_**Seth: **No this is a new scent._

_**Sam: **Alright everyone approach with caution._

_**Bella: **The leech is at the Cullen house._

_**Quil: **Fucking hell, how many visitors do they get._

_**Bella: **I don't know, they never had this many._

_Seth growled, he never liked it when I mentioned my time there._

_**Sam: **Keep focused Seth._

_We all raced to see the Cullen house and a Blonde vampire in it._

_Hmmm Blonde vampire, could it be one of the Denali's?_

_**Sam: **Who are the Denali's?_

_**Bella: **Shit, I must have forgotten to mention this. The Denali's are known as the Cullen's extended family, they see each other as cousin because they share the same diet. We just need to get a closer look of her to see if it's one of them._

_We all slowly crept up to her when she halted, she must of smelt us because she turned towards us and wrinkled her nose and scrunched her face in disgust. Her eyes are gold. It must be one of them._

_**Sam: **Okay, Bella phase and talk to her, we will be on all sides of you._

_**Bella: **Gotcha._

_I phased and walked over to her._

"Hello, you must be one of the Denali's?"

"Yes I am, your one of the wolves. You killed my mate." She screeched and crouched down but when she realized the pack was there, her face turned frightened. She must of meant Laurant.

"You must understand. He fed off humans, his eyes were red we had no choice but to kill him."

"You- You Killed my mate." Fuck, not this again.

"Please, try top understand, he killed humans."

"No, NO! HE WANTED TO BE LIKE US, TO BE AT PEACE WITH HUMAN'S. WITH ME!"

"I'm sorry but it couldn't be ignored."

She started to move back then into a full blown sprint. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS."

"FUCK" I shouted and phased.

_**Bella: **What do we do?_

_**Sam: **Follow her, corner her and let us explain again, if she doesn't well, we'll deal with it when the time comes. GO!_

_We all raced after her. I think she heard us because I could hear her pick up the pace._

_We saw her, when suddenly she took to the trees. DAM IT!_

**_Brady:_**_ Fuck, I wish we could climb trees. We'll never get her._

_**Sam: **Just keep going._

_We tried to go as fast as possible but it was too late, she was gone._

_**Paul: **FUCK! Why do leeches keep escaping us._

_**Bella: **I'll call Alice and try to make her make the Denali not do something stupid. The last thing we need is another Victoria._

_I phased and rang her._

"Hello?"

"Alice!"

"Look I'm sorry Bella but they meant no harm to you, they just wanted to talk to us about Bree."

"I don't give a FUCK! But that's not what I'm calling for."

"Oh?"

"One of the Denali coven members came down-" She cut me off.

"Oh no you didn't kill her did you."

"No Alice." I growled.

"She wants revenge because we killed Laurant."

"Oh no, not another Victoria. Don't worry I will contact her or try to see her."

She hanged up and Sam phased.

"We will be patrolling more heavily from now on if she can't be handled with by the Cullen's."

"Yes I know, but what about the treaty?"

"Well the Denali's were never apart of the treaty."

"Well yes but if we kill her, the rest of her coven will come at us."

"How many are there?"

"4 if this blonde dies."

"We can take them"

"Maybe but what about the Cullen's they might come to they're aid. They see each other as cousins."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes but i doubt they will want to try to kill you."

"Yeah I suppose." Then my phone rang.

"Alice?"

"BELLA!" Her voice was frantic.

"Alice, what is it?:"

"Her name is Irina, she's not going back home or to us."

"Where is she going?"

"She's going to the Volturi."


	15. Allies

"Fuck, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Irina is too far away to catch right now. There's no way we can get to her."

"Well what are we going to do now?"

"Hold on, I'll call you later."

I turned back to look at Sam who mirrored my worried look.

"Sam. What are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do Bella and that is to fight. There's no other way around it."

We phased and ran back to Sam and Emily's with the rest of the pack. We reached the front door when my Cullen ringtone went off.

I answer. "Alice?"

"No it's me Carlisle."

"Oh hello Carlisle."

"Bella, we want you to know that we are coming to help you."

"Carlisle -" But he cut me off.

"Bella, were helping but we won't be strong enough to withstand them so my family are separating to go find friends that will stand by us."

"Carlisle, are you sure this is wise. Will this work? Can we get enough numbers?"

"I don't know Bella, but I do know that there are a lot of vampires who have been by the Volturi and will want to help bring them down. We just got to spread the word around."

"Okay, but wait...I'm guessing these friends are not animal drinkers."

"No they aren't but now's not the time to be picky with who helps us."

"Yeah yeah just as long as they don't hunt anywhere near La Push or Forks."

"I'm sure they'll respect that. Esme and I will talk to the Denali clan to come help."

"What, why would they help us?"

"Not you, but us, maybe."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle."

"No problem Bella." and hanged up.

"Well we'll be having guests soon."

* * *

One week later. The Denali coven agreed to help us because they knew Laurant was in the wrong. Eleazar used his power to find out I was a mental shield which I already knew but then Kate asked if I could expand it. I didn't know know how to do that but I told them I could cover the pack in wolf form. They informed me that I was probably one of the their most valuable defenses so ever since I have been trying to expand my shield while in human form to others. The pack were the guinea pigs. I got to the point where I started shaking and that's when my shield worked. My anger helped me expand it a few meters but not for very long.

We sent word to the Cullen's that they now have a shield with them so vampires would be more inclined to help. I must say I am getting quite good at it. The first to arrive was the Irish coven. The agreed to help us out along with the Egyptian coven apparently Demtri used to be with them but Aro "Stole" him so they want revenge. The Romanians arrived but kept to themselves. They were the rulers before the Volturi so obviously they want payback. Alice predicted that the day they come will be a snowy day and we will meet in the baseball clearing. It's about three weeks from now.

They have all agreed to hunt away from Forks and la Push but it's taking all our will power to not rip their heads off. We have another problem, there is no doubt that people will phase, possibly kids like Collin and Brady but what can we do. They are all staying at the Cullen's house.

Carlisle and Esme left once again to get more people when Edward, Alice and Jasper returned with the French coven and some of Jasper's old friends. The Cullen's gave them free range to do with what ever they want except hunt humans near the area of course. I'm starting to re-think my views on them, I mean I could get why they would help with Victoria but with the Volturi. They know that there's a chance they'll die but there willing to help anyway. I'll have to thank them and talk to them privately before this whole thing goes down.

Carlisle and Esme returned a week later with the Amazonian coven with three nomads names Alaistor, Mary and Randall. Wen have a few vampires with powers that will help us quite well. Benjamin can control the elements of fire, water, earth and air, Zafrina can create illusions, Kate with the ability to shock people but Henri has the power of telekinesis. By week two I had already been able to expand my shield over at least ten people and a few more meters in front of me. I will need more training but I'm getting there.

Seth and I were patrolling when we heard two more voices in our head.

**_:_**_ Fuck! FUCK! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!_

_**: **What the hell? Shit, PAWS!_

_**Seth: **Calm down. It's okay._

_**:** Who are you?_

_**Seth: **It's me Seth Clearwater._

_**: **Seth?_

_**Seth: **Yes?_

_**:** It's me... Daniel... Your cousin_

_**Seth: **oh hey, Dan. Bella, Dan is Micheal's son. My Dad's brother._

_**Bella: **Oh, OK, hey._

_**:** What the hell is happening?_

_**Bella: **Calm down and we'll explain everything._

_**: **Who are you?_

_**Bella: **Bella Cameron. Now what's your name?_

_**: **I'm Thomas Uley III_

_**: **Oh looks like we've got another Uley._

_**Thomas: **Another Uley?_

_**Seth: **Sam._

_**Thomas: **Shit, Sam's in this. OK please explain this to me._

_I howled._

_**Bella: **Sam's coming._

_**Seth: **Stay where you are._

_**Sam:** Yes?_

_**Bella: **We have two new wolves._

_**Sam:** okay who are they?_

_**Seth: **Thomas Uley and Daniel Clearwater._

_**Sam: **Oh OK hey guys._

_**Thomas: **Hey Sam, can you explain what's going on?_

_**Sam: **Yes. As you know the legends say that we are descended from wolves. Well it's true._

_**Daniel: **Well, fuck. Wait does that mean Cold ones are here?_

_**Sam: **Yes, remember the Cullen's?_

_**Daniel: **Yes._

_**Sam: **Well you can't attack them. We have the treaty with them and also we need their help._

_**Thomas: **With what?_

_**Sam: **A large coven of Vampires from Italy are coming to destroy us. The Cullen's have come to our aid and are bringing friend with them to help. These friends do not drink animal blood so I want you to stay away from Forks._

_**Daniel: **Why is a coven from Italy coming here?_

_**Sam: **Bella, I'll leave you to explain to them your knowledge of vampires._

_**Bella: **No worries._

_**Thomas: **Your knowledge. What do you mean?_

_**Bella: **When I was human, I dated Edward Cullen. I know a lot of information because they told me a lot._

_**Thomas: **I can't believe you went out with a vampire._

_**Bella: **Yeah, neither can i but anyway. Some vampires have special abilities. They will have a certain trait from their human life which will be enhanced when they are bitten and brought into the new life. Edward Cullen can read minds, Alice Cullen can see the future but she can't see us though and Jasper Cullen can feel and manipulate your emotions. There a few other vampires around here with power but we'll get to that some other time._

_**Bella: **In Italy there is a coven known as the Volturi. They are the rulers of the vampire kind. A couple of weeks ago, a vampire escaped us and went to them to ask them for their help in destroying us. The Cullen's are somewhat allies to us and so they helping us. They have brought some friends over as well. Vampires that dislike the Volturi are willing to standbeside us to defeat them._

_**Bella: ** You should also know that I have a power. There a re a few wolves that have a little more heightened senses then the others. Seth can hear a lot better, Jared has better sight than the other and Jacob is strong then the others._

_**Daniel: ** What's your power?_

_**Bella: **I am known as a mental shield. I can actually cut my mind from you guys and I can defend you all against mental attacks._

_**Thomas: **Mental attacks?_

_**Bella: **Well remember, some vampires have special powers. This coven from Italy has a lot of them. One of them has a mental power which causes to go withering in pain. But I can stop it if I put my shield around you._

_**Seth: **Bella is the most important person on our side in the fight to come._

_**Bella: **We're training in an hour so Seth will take you there to train._

_**Bella: **I got to go train with Zafrina and Kate. Bye Seth, love you._

_**Seth: **Bye Bell, love you to._

I phased, dressed and walked into the Cullen's home.

"Hello Bella, ready to train again?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes." Zafrina isn't actually that bad of a person besides the fact she eat's humans which automatically makes me hate her but I hate her less then everyone else.

Edward volunteers to be my guinea pig this time.

After a couple of tries. I get so angry that I expand my shield even further then last time. Yes I'm doing it!

"Well done Bella."

I keep expanding it. Yes, Thank god!

We train for a couple more hours until I get tired and leave to get some sleep.


	16. The Meadow

There's one more week until the Volturi arrive. I have been training relentlessly with both my Mental power and physical combat. Daniel just turned 16 and Thomas is 15. 4 more have phased.

Damien Wilde who is 15 and the Grandson of Hank Wilde, Sarah Black's Father. His father died of a heart attack when he was a baby so Jane, Sarah's sister took him in and raised him. He has a brown sandy type coat.

Johnathan Littlesea who is 17 and the older brother of Collin. A little weird that he didn't phase a while ago but hey what are ya going to do. He has a silver like coat with little pits of black all over. He is as big as Paul.

Damian Uley, Thomas's younger brother who is 14. He has a coat of brown and black.

Ryan Huatah, our cousin, he is 17 and appears to have a more improved sense of smell then the rest of us. He has a a brown like coat and is bigger then Paul but smaller then Sam.

Sam asked me again to explain about vampires. It seems I am the one to go to for information on leeches. I don't mind though.

We were all training today. All of us hearing each other, man this is to distracting. I can't concentrate with more then 10 people in my head. The others had similiar thoughts and that's when I came up with an Idea.

_**Bella: **This is too distracting, we can't possibly fight to the best of our ability with all these voices in our heads._

_**Sam: ** Well if you have a solution Bella, I would love to hear it._

_**Bella: ** Actually I do. I think it's time Jacob lead his own pack._

_**Sam:** You mean, 2 packs?_

_**Bella: **Yes, that way we can concentrate better._

_**Sam: **There's a problem with that though, it could be good but it could also be bad._

_**Bella: ** There won't be a problem if there is enough people in each pack. If one was in trouble I'm sure someone from that pack could help._

_**Sam: **Are you willing to risk someone's life for that?_

_**Bella: **Yes, it's better then everyone of us listening to each others thoughts, it will be too distracting._

_**Sam: **Jacob, what do you think? Can you handle this?_

_**Jacob: **I don't know give me some time to think okay?_

_**Sam: **Okay, but don't wait too long. We should take a vote to see if the pack think it's a good idea to._

_**Bella: **Alright. Pack, what do you think?_

_They all said yes or a not sure. Either way Jacob needs to decide._

I had nothing to do today so I thought I would use this time to talk to the Cullen's. I walked into the Cullen mansion and called their names when they all came down i asked them to follow me. I stripped and phased and raced off. I could hear them behind me and eventually I got to a place I haven't been in a while. The meadow, our meadow. Feels strange to think of it as that, but it will never be our meadow after this.

I phased back and dressed and walked out to meet them.

"Hey, I brought you guys here because I wanted to talk to you all. I think it's long overdue."

I saw them nod.

"Okay, when you all left, I was shattered, numb and depressed. I had a lot of anger but it was silenced by the numbness. When my mother Renee came back to take me to Phoenix the anger took over and I phased. My future was replaced, I am honor bound and duty bounded to defend La Push. When I first phased I was till depressed but the pack helped me through it. I eventually overcame it and my personality changed a little, for the best I think. I'm no longer shy but I'm not outgoing. I swear." They chuckled at that.

"I'm having torn thoughts...I thought that I was seen as your daughter and the fact that you left because your son wanted to and didn't even say a goodbye to me had me broken but then you risked your lives for me and then are willing to do it again. has me torn whether to love you or hate you."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella, we do think of you as part of the family. We thought - OK some of us thought that we were a danger in your life. Edward didn't want to leave but he put your safety above his desires."

"Yeah, that's another thing, you made the decision to leave for my safety without me. I'm the one who chooses what's best for me no one else and then you lied to me, told me you didn't love me."

"We are very sorry Bella, we do love you, we all do. Leaving was one of the hardest things we have had to do."

"And then there's you risking your lives for me twice. I just don't know what to think."

"We will gladly risk our lives for you Bella."

"Thanks and just to let you know. I do love you, all of you." I smile and they smile in return

"Okay, I should get back and train."

We all left and when we got back I went to Zafrina to help me train. After a few hours training i'm confidant that I can expand over all of us, it's just a wonder how long I can hold it. That's what we'll be focusing on now.

It was now time to sleep but I had other plans. We've been so busy that Seth and I don't get much time to ourselves. Well, we'll change that tonight.

We get into bed, snuggled to each other when I turn over and climb on him and sit on his waist and bend down to kiss him passionately. He slowly works his hands to cup my ass. I tug on the hem of his shorts and he replied by lifting his but off the bed. I pull his boxers down to reveal his massive length. He then tugs down on my clothes to which i reply by taking all of it off. He then flips me over so he's on top. We continue to kiss until he breaks away and asks me if this in which I reply YES!

He slowly enters me remembering it's both of our first times and it will hurt me. After he breaches my barrier I tell him to wait a few seconds and then I tell him to go. He thrusts deep into me and hooks one of my legs over his shoulder and goes further in. He cums inside me after I don't know how long which just makes me cum then aswell. That whole night we didn't really get much sleep. I'm not worried I'm pregnant because we don't get our period right now, hopefully when I stop phasing it will come back and hopefully I can have kids.

**Reviews Please.**


	17. The Return

2 more days until the Volturi arrive. We have had two more phase.

**(I know only seven phased in the book, but I would think more then that would phase with that many vampires near.)**

Levi Uley who is 16. He is the son of Lucas Uley, the brother of Sue Clearwater. He has the same coat as Jared with white patches.

Claire Uley who is 16. She is the cousin of Sam. She has the same coat as Quil but with a few patches of a darker brown.

Today is being spent together, the whole pack together and with their families. Obviously the parents were informed on the changes because they were either on the council or had seen it happen. They know they might die in two days so they are spending as much time with each other as possible. Of course the new phases are being kept at a distance from the imprints but other than that it's okay.

The Cullen's agreed to run patrol so we could have the next two days together, train and rest. There is going to be a bonfire tonight. The new pack members are going to hear the legends and everyone is going to be there which means a shit load of food.

We spent the day at the beach, mucking around having a cookout at lunch and now where going to have another one at the bonfire tonight. We got there and saw that all of the pack were waiting on us. The elders were there to so once we sat down Billy dove into the stories. He was about half way done when I stood up and pulled Seth with me to go for a walk. We went for quite a long walk just talking, we didn't even notice that we were on the edge of the treaty line when we smelled vampire but I knew that smell. It was Carlisle and Esme.

They walked over to us.

"Hello Bella, Seth." Esme says to us.

"Hey, we were just having a chat and walk."

Carlisle was about to say something but we then smelt a new scent. That's a new scent, I was about to phase when Carlisle stopped me.

"Wait Bella, I've smelt that before."

"Me to." Says Esme.

We looked to the north to see 6 figures coming towards us. I have no idea who they are.

"Who are they?" I ask them.

But he didn't answer. Instead a voice from the figures direction called to us.

"It is alright, we will not harm you, we merely bring aid to the fight."

"Who are you."

"We are the protectors, you called us The Cold Protectors." I gasp, It's them.

"My name is Ahanu , this is Kwaiya, Satanta, Yakez, Onida and Quilina. Of course we go by new names now because we travel and don't need names from the 1700's anymore. We'll leave that to the tribe to call us."

Kwaiya stepped forward then. "We have chosen the names of your other ancestors. My name is Amy, Ahanu is Joseph, Quilina is Alice, Onida is Lucy, Yakez is Caleb and Satanta is Peter."

They nod to Carlisle and Esme.

Joseph nods to Carlisle and Esme. "Carlisle, Esme, nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's been quite a while."

"Yes, well we're glad we got back in time for the fight."

"How did you know there was going to be one."

"Word spreads, this is being talked about and just to make sure we made a trip to Volterra to see it empty. So it Must've been true so we came straight here."

"Well we will be very glad to have you here and to meet you. We were told about you a while ago."

"Ah yes, it's been quite some time since we've last been here. Okay then so we would very much like to meet the new generation of protectors."

"Okay then follow me."

"Oh wait, I should warn them first not to attack."

"Ah yes, that's good, we'll wait here."

"I'll howl to tell you to come."

He nodded.

I phase with Seth and we run to the bonfire. They see us in our wolf forms and get anxious. Sam steps forward.

"Is something wrong."

I run to the bushes and phase.

"No nothing is wrong quite the opposite actually. I just wanted to tell you all, Do not attack the people who are coming here. Seth howl."

Seth howled and I knew now they were coming.

"Bella, what is it?"

"Wait for it."

Then we smelt it, vampires. The pack growls. Then Paul speaks up.

"You brought leeches on our land!"

"These aren't your normal type of leech."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Just wait, don't attack!"

Then they appeared.

The pack was on alert now staring at them. The Cold Protectors walked up to the fire to reveal themselves more.

Joseph stepped forward.

"Hello, we have come to your aid."

"Okay but what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"We are the Cold Protectors." The pack gasps along with the imprints and elders.

"Prove it." Sam said.

"Very well." Joseph raised his hand towards the fire then the next thing I know is the fire is leaving the wood and actually floating in the air.

"I assume you have been told of what we can do?"

"Yes we have." I answered.

"Good well if that doesn't prove it. Does anyone have a cut? Oh wait you guys wouldn't, you heal too fast. Okay would one of the imprinters or elders happen to have a cut?"

The knowledge they have should clearly state they know about us but then Emily stands up and walks to them. Sam is antsy and grabs her but she tells him to let her go. She walks up to them and gestures to her face. Amy puts her hand on the scarred part of her face and then a white shining light comes from her hand and then stops 5 seconds later. Emily turns around and we are shocked to see it healed. No scars at all.

Sam then steps forward and hugs Emily and kisses her. He then turns to Amy and thanks her.

"Okay I think we have established that they are the Cold Protectors." They all nod their heads.

I pull Jacob to the side and asks him if he has made a choice but he's still unsure. But then peter walks up to us.

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear. Could I have a word with Jacob please?"

"Sure, I'll go back to the fire."

They then walked off. A half hour later they came back and Jacob walked over to me and said he would do it. I wonder what was said.

"Sam, Jacob has chosen to become alpha of his own pack."

Sam nods. "Very well. We'll get together tomorrow to discuss who will go with who."

"Hold on." Billy says. "What's this talk about his own pack and who will go with who."

"We've decided to have two packs."

"You can't do that." Old Quil said.

"Yes we can! We are the one's putting our lives at risk for your protection, if we see fit that having two packs would be beneficial then we'll do it."

"But why?" Billy asked.

"There are too many voices in our heads to concentrate. There are 19 pack members. We can't have that many voices in our heads and expect to be able to concentrate."

"Very well." Old Quil said, but you could tell he wasn't quite happy with it. Oh well.

The Cold Protectors than gathered around us and told everyone their own stories from the minute they were born into their new life.

**Reviews please. I will be putting the rest of the chapters up everyday!**


	18. 2 Packs

This morning is for everyone to get ready. We'll be camping outside the forest later tonight. Today is about saying goodbyes. Though this morning we're heading over to Sam and Emily's because Sam and Jacob are going to decide who goes to who. I wake Seth up and we phase and run to Sam and Emily's. When we get there we see Jacob sitting on the lounge and Sam with Emily by the kitchen.

"Hey, have you decided?" I asked Jacob.

"Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I was wondering if you would like to be my Beta?"

"Oh."

"You don't have to. I thought you would be a good beta, your the one who came up with the idea. You speak up to the Elders and you definitely have the boss role down."

"Sure, I'd love that." I say which causes him to smile greatly.

"Okay, if your going with Jacob's pack , I'm going with ya." Seth says to me.

"I know, I would want you to."

"Okay, when the rest of the pack gets here, we'll talk who goes with who."

One by one the rest of the pack arrives until they all get here.

Sam gathers them outside because there's too many in the house then gets there attention.

"Alright. Jacob and I have decided that you get to choose who you want to go with but there must be even numbers. We'll give you some time."

I already knew I was going with Jacob and Seth was going with me so there wasn't much discussion with us. Eventually after 20 minutes we all stopped talking and walked to either Sam or Jacob. The second I stepped next to Jacob on the Beta side, I could feel the pull to him, no more Sam. I am the Beta of Jacob Black's pack. I knew everyone else could feel it to when they stepped to either Jacob's or Sam's sides. When everyone went to a side there were 10 on Jacob's and 9 on Sam's.

The people in Jacob's pack were myself, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Daniel Clearwater, Ryan Huatah and Damien Wilde and Damien Uley. In Sam's pack there is Jared, Paul, Thomas Uley, Brady, Collin, Johnathan Littlesea, Clair Uley and Levi Uley. Just as Levi stepped onto Sam's side we heard a wolf howl and seeing as everyone is here that must mean a new wolf. Jacob gestures to Sam to take this one. Sam then runs off and phases. Hopefully no one else phases.

We all go to train and welcome the new pack member. 2 hours after we begin training Sam and a girl come out of the treeline. Well that's good, I wouldn't want to be the only girl in a pack so Claire's got some company. Her name is Alice Uley who is 18 and Claire's older sister. We teach her the ropes and the threats to come after training Sam sends her to me to tell her about vampires. When she starts to walk over to me she turns around and freezes. I look around to see John Littlesea with the lovey dovey look we know so much. They have imprinted on each other.

I ask John if he would like to come as well which he eagerly responds to with a big yes. Sam tells me to explain what just happened as well.

We walk back to my house. I sit on the couch next to Seth who wraps his arm around me and the other two sit on the opposite couch waiting for me to talk. I tell them all about vampires and then they ask me how I know so much and this is the part I hate the most. I tell them that I dated one of them which caused angry looks from both of them.

"Okay, I'm sure your wondering why you feel so connected to each other right?"

"Phheeww, I thought it was just me." John says.

"No, you see there's this thing we wolves do called imprinting. It's how we find our soul mates, one look in the persons eyes and bam. There it for that person. And before you say that you didn't have a choice. You would have eventually found each other."

They both held faces of shock and happiness.

Alice then turns to Johnathan and asks him if he they could take a walk which we accepted and walked out.

Eventually it's time for us to prepare, we need to set up tents in the forest and wait for the Volturi to arrive tomorrow. We all say goodbye to our families and head out. We meet all the vampires out there. We had to restrain some of the new wolves from attacking but aside from that we were pretty good.

I walked over to Alice and asked her how many the Volturi had.

"Well I know they had been recruiting because they've never faced this many werewolves before and they weren't very confidant. So they started recruiting. Some accepted our of fear they would be killed and some declined, the brave ones."

"Is there anyway we can stop there from being a fight."

That's when Edward walks over and talks to us.

"Well there coming here to destroy the werewolves right?"

"Yes?"

"Well you aren't actually werewolves, your shape-shifters. Werewolves are also known as Children of the Moon and only 'phase' in a full moon. You phase when ever you want and only stay on Quileute land. Maybe we can persuade them that you aren't a threat."

"That's great, I'll tell the others and how come you never told me about the 'real' werewolves?"

He shrugs and says "It never came up." After that I walk over to the tents and gather the packs, once there all listening, I talk.

"There may be a way to stop the fight from happening."

"How?" Sam asks.

"The Volturi are coming here to kill werewolves right?"

"Yes?"

"Well apparently we're not werewolves."

What are we then? Imaginary?" Jacob asks.

"No, were shape shifters. There are actually real werewolves who only phase during a full moon. Those are the werewolves they are after. If we show them we are not a threat to them and we only protect La Push they may leave."

This seemed to boost the pack into happiness but then they face reality where they could decide were a threat anyway and attempt to kill us.

The plan is to have fire on the sides of the clearing so Benjamin and Joseph can use the fire. Joseph will stand by his mate Amy. She will be near the shape-shifters healing anyone who is injured. Peter will be at the front using his shield with his mate Alice who will manipulate the air enough to rip the Volturi's bodies. Caleb will be with his mate Lucy who will use their elemental powers to distract the Volturi and help.

We all go to sleep. The next morning we wake up and get everything set up. We have been ready for an hour when we smell them and it begins.

**Reviews please. It's almost over guys. There will be an epilogue and there may be a sequel if I can come up with something for it.**


	19. Confrontation

They came into the clearing gracefully. We saw the cloaked figures who are obviously the Volturi and we see a lot of other vampires as well. We are outnumbered. Everyone was in wolf form except me. We all marched out to meet them. I put my shield out covering everyone. We are about 100 meters from then. Carlisle then walks out.

"Aro, my old friend, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Gracious words from one who is standing against us with our ememies."

"We aren't standing with our enemies."

A blonde man then speaks up. "We see your family standing with them along with others of our kind. Don't try to fool us."

"These are not the children of the moon."

"Don't try to lie to us Carlisle, we see them."

I stepped forward then. "Ah, yeah blondie." I said getting his attention.

"What?" He sneered at me.

"It's the middle of the day." I pointed out, then looked rather smug. Idiot.

"What are you?" Aro asks.

"We are known as shape-shifters. It is merely coincidental that we take the form of a wolf. We control when we change."

"Could you do it now?"

"Okay, hold on." I run back into the treeline to make sure no one sees me undressing and phase. I cut all of them out of my thoughts and step out.

"Fascinating. It's true. You can change back now." This time I didn't bother walking out. I just phased and dressed as quickly as I could.

"I must confer with my brothers." They then stepped back only then I noticed Aro touching both of their shoulder. Ah that's right the mind reader.

Aro steps forward and walks to the middle, gesturing for me to do the same. I see his guard are quite anxious to be this far away from him.

While I begin to walk with him I say. "Perhaps bring along some of your guard."

"Very well." And snaps his fingers. Two vampires are instantly behind them. No way am i going out there alone.

"Seth, Edward. Come with me?"

They both nod and follow. We're about five meters from each other now.

"It won't work Aro. It will never happen."

"Just a thought."

"What is it Edward?"

"He was thing about your pack as their guard dogs."

I look back at Aro to see him looking innocently.

"We don't work with leeches. Got it." I sneer at him.

All of his guard growl which causes everyone behind me to as well.

"Now, now, calm down." Aro says to his guard.

"It was just a thought."

"Anyway, we are obviously not your enemies. You can leave now."

"First I would like the full story, from the talented Edward please." Edward then steps out. Aro touches his hand and I know he has seen everything that has happened.

"Ah, quite the story. I see you can't read Bella's thoughts, I would like to see if your immune to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?"

I steps forward and he takes my hand. His face turns dissapointed but then...excited?

"It won't happen Aro."

"What is it Edward?" I ask.

"He thinks your gift would be useful to his guard."

"Like I said Aro, we don't work with leeches."

"Enough talk Aro. They are our enemies they must be destroyed." The blonde one says.

"What is it that your race does?" Aro asks ignoring blondie.

"Me protect our land and that's it."

"What do you protect it against?" He asks. Hasn't he seen this before in Edward mind.

"Vampires."

"See they hunt us." Blondie again interrupts but this time before anyone can say anything I speak up first.

"We don't hunt your kind blondie. We protect La Push and that's it. If you don't want to be hunted don't come on our land."

He growls at me. Which makes Seth growl back.

"Caius, brother. Please confer to me first." Ha! He must be the real leader of them.

"I wish to speak with the informant." Cauis says. Irina then comes out from behind the guard and up to Cauis.

"Why did you ask us for help with eliminating them when they are clearly not the Children of the Moon."

I snort. You made the same mistake dickhead.

"Well, they killed my mate and the Cullen's didn't help me kill them so I needed your help."

"So the Cullen's betrayed their own kind to dogs." Cauis then says.

"Our purpose is to protect humans and your mate clearly had red eyes when we killed him."

"You brought your own problems to us and you brought false witness."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself. Do you wish to form a complaint against the Cullen's?"

"No I don't. Please leave I understand now. Don't hurt them." She finally realized this or the fact that she didn't want her coven killed.

"There is no problem here. There is no need for justice."

Cauis snapped his fingers and before we knew it Irina was hidden because many of the cloaked figures swarmed her. We heard her screaming as her limbs we being ripped apart. Edward turned back behind us. I turned as well to see Tanya and Kate marching forward.

"Stop them!" Edward shouts.

Jasper runs to Tanya along with Alice to stop her while Emmett ran to Kate who just shocked him and kept going forward then Rosalie tried she put her hands on her arms and swung her back. She tried again because Kate wasn't giving up but she just got knocked back down again. Garrett then stepped forward wrapping his arms tight around her body. He was being shocked but still didn't let go.

We then turned our attention back to Aro and Cauis. Cauis looked rather disappointed. Ah it was an act to get a reaction from us to start a fight.

Aro then turned around and walked towards the vampires with out cloaks.

"Who are they Edward?" I whisper so no vampires on their could hear.

"They are witnesses. They have merely come to observe."

"Do we leave these 'shape-shifters' alive?" He asks them.

"They are growing in number I have seen through their thoughts that they have. They are growing too many. Will they become a risk later on when their numbers increase? Do we leave the fate of our world on their say so that they won't start hunting our kind? They have stated that they protect humans which is our food source."

I heard someone step forward I look back to see it be Garret.

"May I say something?"

"Yes, nomad." Aro says.

"They are afraid." He says to the group of vampires.

"They are afraid of what they don't fully understand. These shape-shifters are not a threat to our kind. See the look of Cauis's face he just wants a fight to stay the top dogs of our kind. But why are they afraid? Have they not been told repeatedly that they only protected their land. Aro wants to keep them as guard dogs but then worries to you all that they might be a threat? He has seen through Edward's thoughts that they do what they say they do. Edward is a mind reader so he has seen in their heads to know that this is true.

The Cullen's have lived here for years and they have not attacked them. As they have said they only protect their land which is about 20 minutes or so away. If they were really a threat why would they not attack the Cullen's? All the Volturi have wanted is power, world power. Aro is a collector, he uses one of his minions who has a power to create ties to them, he has taken away their free will because he's power hungry.

What happens when this is over? Will they let you be to let you tell others of what you have seen? That you have not seen werewolves? Aro's attempt to recruit them but when they decline he issues them as a threat? But know this if we fall so do you."

Wow good speech. I look back to see the amused faces of our allies. Aro then walks up to them.

"I admit I was hasty with my invitations to them, I was merely curious..." He rambled on but I couldn't pay attention anymore because I was feeling daggers pointed at Garrett and I knew that Jane was using her power. She had an annoyed, frustrated look on her face when she realized he wasn't dropping on the ground writhing in agony.

"Jane's trying Edward." I whisper to him.

We then walk back as it is no use being in the middle any longer.

I whisper to them all.

"Jane is trying. I'm blocking her." They all smile greatly at me and some even praise me for it.

My attention goes back to Aro who has is still talking.

"Do you believe what young Garrett is saying?"

One of them said yes.

"Ah, I'm very sorry to hear that. I must confer with my brothers."

Some of the vampires the Volturi fled but others stayed, probably worried about what might happen if they did leave and some leaned onto our side. You could see it in their stance.

"This is it." Edward whispers.

"Get ready fight." I whisper to the packs.

"Bella, you should change."

"Wait, let's see their decision."

"You know would any of you be interested in joining us? Benjamin, Kate, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Zafrina, the tribes vampires?" Aro asked

We all growled a no.

"You know what ever the councils decision, there doesn't need to be a fight." Edward and I both laugh a little and see Aro's disappointed face.

"Benjamin, Joseph get ready with the fire, close it in from behind trapping them. Peter raise your shield to cover us. What ever they choose we fight!" I got questioned looks from everyone.

"Do you think they really will leave us in peace? Or will they go back and get more vampires on their side?"

They all took choose the second suggestion and nod to confirm they will fight.

"I'm sorry my friend but it seems they are too dangerous to let live at large, please don't go against your own kind." Aro says.

But we all stay still.

"Very well." He sighs defeated. He gestures to his guard.

"Wait for it." I whisper to the two.

The Volturi run towards us.

"Wait for it." There about 50 meters away now.

"Wait for it." 20 meters.

10 meters. "NOW!" I shout.

Benjamin and Joseph both put a wall of fire enclosing them. The Volturi stop and look around to see them surrounded with horrified looks. They look back at us and charge.

"Now Peter!" I command.

He puts his shield up protecting us. The Volturi merely get knocked back. One of the has an idea and jumps over the fire to the other side. Dam it! A few others to the same.

"Joseph, create more fire and make the wall bigger." He does so and now the Volturi really are trapped except for the 15 or so standing outside of the fire with Aro, Caius and the bored looking one.

"We need to get the others before they run. Peter, Joseph and I will stay here and keep them in closed. Joseph move the wall forward and kill them, the rest of you follow them and kill them."

Joseph slowly moved the wall forward making them scream and beg for us to let them go. We weren't going to let that happen. Like they would do that for us. Jane and Alec actually tried to use their gifts on us but it didn't work because of my shield. Eventually the screaming stopped because the fire had eventually made contact with the physical shield and they were all ash.

"Come on, lets go help the others." I phased and run with them. We saw Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri and Embry rip apart 3. We continued and saw Edward, Alice, Jasper and Quil fighting 2 of them. We continued until we saw the rest of our side surrounding some people in a circle. I phased back and dressed to walk over there. Zafrina and the others now showed up holding the body parts. Joseph made quick work with them and now here we are looking at Aro, Cauis, the bored looking one and a few others.

"Please Bella, we merely wish to protect our kind."

"We told you we as long as you stayed away from us you wouldn't get hurt but it's too late for that now." I gestured for Joseph to ignite them up. They screamed and tried to get away but were forced to stay because of Peter's shield. They were all consumed by fire and everyone erupted with cheers.

We all returned to the Cullen house. We thank everyone for their help but now there was the discussion on who leads the vampires. The Romanians put their hands up but I ignore them and step forward to talk.

"You can't seriously consider yourself an option for ruling?" Vladimir asked me.

"No I don't but I have a suggestion onto who might."

"Say what you have to say hear." Esme says to me.

"How about you all do it. Not sit in the Volturi castle and rule but if you see anyone breaking the rules you all gather to determine the best course of action. Say for example you keep all the rules the Volturi had and someone was making a newborn army, instead of there being rulers, you all gather together and determine the best course of action."

They all looked mighty impressed with me and my idea.

"That's a very good suggestion." Eleazar says to me.

"All in favor?" Carlisle asks.

Everyone puts their hands up except the Romanians. Oh well, can't please everyone.

So it was decided. There would be no leaders but we would all come together if needed. We thanked them all for coming and they were on their way. Which just left the Cullen's.

**Wow, finished. Don't worry Epilogue next chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	20. Epilogue

**_8 Years Later_**

Things went back to normal after the Volturi confrontation, well as normal as you can get with being a werewolf or shape-shifter as we are referred to now. The covens quickly spread the word of the Volturi's demise and warned them to not set foot in Forks or La Push in Washington. A coven wanted the power of the Volturi and made an advance towards Volterra but Alice saw this and we rounded up to tell them different instead they opted to go with my idea and they joined us.

Word spread about us shape-shifters and so we didn't get many nomads but a few have been known to pass, and get killed. The Cold Protectors are still here and they help us patrol. We still patrol because both packs are not willing to take the chance of one of them getting through. So we patrol but were not heavily patrolling like we used to.

I got married 2 years later. Leah was my maid of honor and I had three other bridesmaids who were Claire and Alice Uley who are my pack mates and Emily, Sam's imprint. I had become quite good of friends with her and so did Leah but they never became what they once were. Seth had Ryan as his best man and his groomsmen were Levi Uley, Daniel Clearwater and Damien Wilde.

I stopped phasing 6 months after the wedding then I became pregnant. 9 months later we welcome little Vanessa Leah Clearwater. When I was holding her and the pack came in visiting there was one person who never left and it was Jake because he imprinted on my little girl. Seth was a little annoyed but mainly kept up his always happy punk attitude as Jake calls it, I on the other hand was furious but I calmed down after a while.

I went to college and graduated and then proceeded on my goal of becoming a doctor. Carlisle helped me a lot whenever I had trouble. The Cullen's stayed in Forks for a little while longer but needed to move because they were looking the same as they did when I started seeing them. After the battle the Cullen's were less hated by the packs and were treated a little more friendlier, as for me I treated the more friendlier but we never became more then casual friends we would see when we had to.

Jacob opened up his own garage with Quil and Embry and they have been successfully cashing in cars from Forks, Port Angelas and even Seattle. The rest of pack help out when needed which is pretty much all of the time except those who don't know much of mechanics which is me but I make up for it stitching them up when they're hurt.

Seth followed in my footsteps so you could say and went to college to become a doctor. Jake calls her Nessie which the pack and everyone else calls her now but I don't I slip sometimes but I think I'm just going to give in and start calling her Nessie, I hear it in their heads all the time. A year and a half later I got pregnant again and welcomed home a boy who we named Joseph after the Cold Protector. I started phasing six months later.

Leah stopped phasing, got married and after six months and she got pregnant. 9 months later little Harrison Embry Call came into the world. Sam and Emily finally got married and had two sons and a daughter names Samuel Junior or otherwise known as Sammy, James or known as Jimmy and Amelia. Kim and Jared got married 6 months after Seth and I, they also got pregnant and welcomed home a boy named Caleb who was also named after on of the protectors.

Alice and John got married but didn't stop phasing so no little pups yet. Paul imprinted on Jake's older sister and Jake's reaction was quite funny. Quil has been having a lot of fun with little Claire, of course she's only 11 or so, so there still in that brother/sister phase but I know when she's older she'll see Quil in a different light. All the teenagers from the packs went back to school and graduated on to do the jobs they wanted.

I think it's safe to say that I'm glad I phased, the pack has been my family and have created a new and better me. Seth has been the best husband anyone could ask for and my kids, well my kids are truly amazing. I wouldn't be nearly as happy if I hadn't of phased. We, I am happy.

**WOW! Finished! REVIEWS PLEASE! dam, what am I going to do now? I'll try and come up with a suitable sequel, hows that sound?**

**I want to thank all of those who reviewed my story. Sorry guys, i deleted Leah's story, i didn't think it would be interesting considering you know what happens most of the time.**

**If I can't come up with a good idea for a sequel I will probably do a short story on the lives of the pack members 15 or 20 years later.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
